Follow my Leader
by Sunripple
Summary: "Many say I was a monster for what I did in the past, which was half of the truth. I was only like this because I was a warrior, my clan leader's word is law. And I could not disapprove, I was deputy. So sit down, and maybe I'll tell you my story." adopted from Warriorfanwriterforever
1. I am Gloryheart

**This story is adopted from Warriorfanwriterforever. Thank you so much!**

The old tom sat there, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow. A mixture of pain and contentment on his old, scarred face. His eyes opened briefly and his amber eyes glinted. He sat there on the border of black trees and starry meadows.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" a tom kit said happily.

"I'm coming!" a little white and brown kit squeaked.

"Are you sure about this?" a she-kit asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on, Dovekit, you'll see." The leader of the three spoke boldly for his young age.

The three starry kits walked closer and closer until they were almost on the border.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." He told them, eyes closed again.

The she-kit squealed and hid behind the others.

"Wh-who are you?" the brown and white kit asked.

"He's a dark forest cat!" the other tom yelled.

"No, I am not. But this forest behind me is so I'd stay away from it."

"Who are you? And why are you away from StarClan if you're not a dark forest cat? And why aren't there stars in your fur?" the cat asked again.

The old tom smiled, showing rows of white teeth. "I am neither StarClan nor dark forest. I live on the border. My name is Gloryheart."

The she-kit squealed again. "The others said that you were evil!"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you on the border?"

He sighed. For the first time in many moons. "Many say I was a monster for what I did in the past, which was half of the truth. I was only like this because I was a warrior, my clan leader's word is law. And I could not disapprove, I was deputy. So sit down, and maybe I'll tell you my story."


	2. Allegiances

**I decided I needed to re-write this cause the last one had so many mistakes.**

ThunderClan

Leader Crashstar large brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy Waspwing white tom with black stripes

Medicine cat Dampspots grey she-cat with black spots

Warriors

Wetclaw black and brown tom

Greytail tabby tom with a grey tipped tail

Mousepelt brown tabby tom

Bumbleclaw

Shrewtail brown she-cat

Bittenclaw white tom with orange eyes and black tips

Happyheart fluffy grey tom

Growlingbelly gold dappled tom

Littleclaw tabby tom

Hickoryclaw black tom with white markings

Breakingflower pale brown and grey she-cat

Wormclaw ginger tom with white

Groundstep brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Weatherpaw tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

Rattlepaw grey tom with green eyes

Meowingpaw grey tom with green eyes and white paws

Streampaw grey she-cat with green eyes and white chest

Queens

Poppystem White she-cat mother to Mousepelt's kits Jasminekit(white she-kit) and Brownkit(brown tom)

Fleeingwaters tabby she-catmother to Growlingbelly's kits Glorykit(gold dappled tom) and Fallowkit (pale tabby she-kit)

Debrisleaf red she-cat mother to Happyheart's kits Mallowkit(reddish she-kit), Bigkit(white tom) and Beekit(white she-kit with red stripe)

Elders

Silverwhisker ginger tom with leaf green eyes

Briarheart pale brown tabby with white paws and unusual aqua eyes

Cloudtooth longhaired white and grey tom

WindClan

Leader Scarredstar

Deputy Moorheart

Medicine cat Eagleeye

ShadowClan

Leader Woodstar

Deputy Grassseed

Medicine cat Caringheart

RiverClan

Leader Sleepingstar

Deputy Vileclaw

Medicine cat Seasonflower

**I know some of the names sound ridiculous but they are unimportant characters so they won't be mentioned often. Pleeease review!**


	3. I am a day-dreamer

**Okay, I decided I couldn't wait a week to write it so now I'm doing it on two computers. Thanks to ****Hollyleaf1243****, ****ligersrcool**** and of course ****Warriorfanwriterforever****. Now, where were we…**

Glorykit waited patiently while his mother groomed. Brownpaw and Jasminepaw had become apprentices a moon earlier and he missed playing with them. Especially Jasminepaw, who had become medicine cat apprentice.

His grandparents Silverwhisker and Briarheart gave him and Fallowkit and friendly nod.

"I can't wait to be a warrior!" Beekit said happily. She was the liveliest of all the kits.

"Yes, I can't wait!" her sister, Mallowkit agreed.

"You'll be apprentices in two moons so you'll be warriors in…" Debrisleaf started.

"Nine moons." Bigkit was incredibly clever for his age.

Glorykit's father, Growlingbelly winked at him from across the clearing. There were almost exactly the same in appearance except for Glorykit's eyes which were amber like his mother's.

"Would all cats please gather for a clan meeting!" Crashstar called.

As Glorykit sat and waited beneath the highledge, his eyes scanned the warriors. Who will mentor me? Hopefully Waspwing or Shrewtail or Bittenclaw or even Crashstar. Oh, wait not Bittenclaw, he already has Weatherpaw. She says that he is very strict.

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed when Crashstar called his name.

"Glorykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Glorypaw. Your mentor will be Hickoryclaw. I hope he shall teach you all the skills that I taught him."

Hickoryclaw. Not a bad choice. The black and white tom was kind and fair with a serious aura and amazing bird hunting skills. He touched noses to him and waited while Fallowkit was apprenticed.

"Fallowkit**, **you shall now join your brother. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallowpaw. Your mentor will be the brother of Hickoryclaw, Waspwing."

Then turning to Waspwing she said, "your first apprentice died young. Now I hope you shall complete Fallowpaw's training and pass on all Sneezestar taught you."

Sneezestar? Who calls their kit Sneezekit? What a horrible name!

"Glorypaw, come," Hickoryclaw nudged him out of his thoughts.

Wordlessly, he followed Hickoryclaw to the exit of the hollow.

"Wait, Hickoryclaw! We'll join you," Waspwing said.

Fallowpaw looked ready to burst with happiness. Although it didn't show, that is exactly how Glorypaw felt.

"And that is out territory. Tomorrow I'll teach you to hunt mice and voles." Waspwhisker purred.

"Will we go too?" Fallowpaw asked Waspwhisker.

"No, tomorrow we will climb trees."

Glorypaw smiled at his mentor. He was going to enjoy his apprenticeship immensely. The two brothers dashed off and Fallowpaw went straight to the nursery to tell the kits about her day.

When Glory set foot inside the camp he felt the urge to protect it from the clans whose borders he had just seen. Then another emotion caught him. Complete and utter happiness. Jasminepaw was standing there, waiting for him. She jumped on top of him and purred.

"How was your day?"

"Great!"

"Wonderful, Weatherpaw made you a nest, by the way."

"Okay. And Jasminepaw? 'Mouses'!"

Mouses was their private joke. For some reason, he hadn't known that the plural for mouse was mice, so he had once told her that he loved to eat 'mouses.' She had then taught his the correct plural. After laughing for the rest of the day, anyway.

Jasminepaw smiled and padded away, into the medicine cat den.

He walked into the apprentices den. Brownpaw was close to the entrance with Fallowpaw and five empty nests lay close to the center. The four siblings were pressed up against each other except for Weatherpaw, who wasn't exactly close to her siblings. She was tortoise-shell, her siblings were grey, she had blue eyes, her siblings had green.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked Brownpaw.

"By Weatherpaw," he mumbled.

Fallowpaw shrugged and curled into a tight ball. Brownpaw was sitting sitting there staring Streampaw. It was common knowledge to everyone in Thunderclan that he had a huge crush on Streampaw. The only one who didn't know was Streampaw.

Weatherpaw came in and sat down next to Glorypaw. "Hi," she meowed.

"Hi. Thanks for making my nest. Anyway, do you want to share fresh-kill?"

"I accept your thank you," she replied, her eyes gleaming.

She picked out a large dove from the pile and sat outside with him.

She's really kind! Dammit, I've got to stop day dreaming.

"Glorypaw? "

"Sorry, I missed that."

"I said, did you enjoy your day?"

"Very much. I hope one day to catch birds like Hickoryclaw."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thanks. What about Bittenclaw? Do you like him?"

"Well, he is a great warrior and teaches me well-"

"What about me?" Bittenclaw said, coming up from behind.

Weatherpaw jumped. "Sorry, Bittenclaw, I shall catch double tomorrow! I was telling Glorypaw that you are a good teacher,"

He snorted and cuffed her on the ear.

"What was that for? I asked you and you told me nothing but good things!"

"I'm sorry, Glorypaw," she said hastily, "I'd better get a good sleep. I have to catch double tomorrow."

She stood up and walked off, leaving Glorypaw sitting alone with his mouth open. Don't get on Bittenclaw's bad side, he decided at last. Poor Weatherpaw!

**If you'd like, you can give me full names for Bigkit and Beekit as I can't think of any good ones. reviewXD**


	4. I am not tricked easilly

**I know it's a major time gap but the story is about Gloryheart, not Glorypaw. I also got a fountain in my garden so I am spending the rest of my afternoon in RiverClan.**

"Excellent, Glorypaw!" Hickoryclaw said.

Glorypaw grinned broadly; a defeated Beepaw lying on the floor gave a low moan. "I should have won!"

"Well, you didn't."

"Stop boasting!" Fallowpaw said angrily. "You still have to beat Bigpaw."

The apprentices, excluding the ones doing their assessment had organized a fighting competition. Glorypaw had defeated Brownpaw and Beepaw with relative ease.

"Bring it on!" Bigpaw meowed bravely.

"Go Bigpaw!'' Beepaw, Brownpaw and Fallowpaw said together.

"A little support wouldn't kill you!" Glorypaw retortwd.

"Go Glorypaw!" Mallowpaw and Jasminepaw meowed.

Mallowpaw shyly winked at him.

"Fight!" Waspwhisker, who was supervising announced.

Glorypaw twisted under Bigpaw's body. The tom dropped on top of him but he wasn't heavy enough. Glorypaw stood up and Bigpaw slithered to the ground. Glorypaw then slashed Bigpaw's belly, which would have severely hurt him if claws were unsheathed.

"Glorypaw wins!" Waspwhisker announced.

He and Hickoryclaw walked off, allowing the apprentices to have their moment. Mallowpaw rushed up to Glorypaw and touched noses to him. They both licked their chests in embarrassment although Mallowpaw continued to purr against his side. Jasminepaw nodded to him with a mischievous grin and left, having promised her mentor she would find herbs after the fighting. Beepaw shook her head with Brownpaw and started discussing tactics. Fallowpaw joined them.

"Wow, you're good!" Mallowpaw said.

"Thanks. I wonder how the others are doing with their assessments."

"Let's find out."

The hunted on the way to camp, catching many birds thanks to Glorypaw. He had learned from Hickoryclaw well. The hollow was in sight when Jasminepaw greeted them.

"Listen, don't congratulate the apprentices. Weatherpaw failed."

"What? But she practiced so hard! She knows so much, there must be a mistake!" Glorypaw meowed.

"So there is no ceremony later?" Mallowpaw asked.

"There is. The others passed."

"they're not holding back until Weaherpaw passes?"

"Nope."

Glorypaw growled. He would stay back for Fallowpaw.

"Who watched the assessments?"

The assessments in Thunderclan worked like this: the apprentice would have a hunting assessment watched by a random cat and a fighting assessment with the mentor. They had to pass both.

"Crashstar watched her and passed her. Bittenclaw failed her, saying that she's weak."

"But that means that he didn't teach her properly." Mallowpaw said.

"That's why he's letting her try again tomorrow. He said that she must train until dawn." Then she turned to Glorypaw, "she could really use some support. At the training area."

He nodded and went to find her.

When he saw her lying in her paws she nosed her like he might do if she had died.

"You need a partner?"

"Thanks, Glorypaw."

"No problem, it's what friends do." Then an idea came to him. "Well done Weatherwind."

She looked up and gave him a very sad smile. "I don't think that you should do that. Besides, my warrior name won't be that."

"But it's a pretty name."

"Are you going to fight me or not?"

"Okay."

When she stood up, he could see red on her flank.

"Is that blood?" he asked alarmed.

She looked down quickly. "No! it's urrm…"

"It is blood!"

"yes, but it's from a mouse I had earlier."

"okay, sorry."

"it's fine. Now attack me."

Glorypaw did fight her and he didn't know how she had failed, he brought him to the floor very quckly each time without much effort. He fought her confidently but a thought nagged at his mind. _I don't think that blood is mouse blood._

**Sorry if it is a bit short. And here's the deal with the cover: it was starry paw prints following bloody ones with the words 'choose your path wisely' in a bloody font. Unfortunately I had to crop it so it is what it is now.**


	5. I find happiness in others

**I changed the name of chapter 4 because I decided to make each chapter have something about him in it (I…). Thanks specifically to Blackclaw for Pm-ing me on da story. Sorry about grammer/spelling mistakes.**

He crept silently along the grass. Nothing moved except for the pitter-patter of a mouse's tiny paws on the earth. Leaves swayed gently above, and the sounds of the forest could be heard all around. Then, it all changed. The tom jumped and snapped the tiny brown neck before the scream, dust flew up and the thud of the cat's paws hit the ground.

Glorypaw smiled to himself. He couldn't fail now! Bittenclaw was judging his assessment, if he passed this he'd be a warrior. He had already caught four birds that day, as well as a vole and two mice now.

"That's enough, I think." Bittenclaw said, his orange eyes staring intently at the young tom.

"Thank you Bittenclaw."

"You know, when I'm leader, I'll consider making you a top warrior, first for battles and patrols."

"Really? Thank you so much."

"Don't make me change my mind."

Praise like this from Bittenclaw was really rare and amazing. But there was a hint of sadness in the new deputy's words. Waspwhisker had died in his sleep, he wasn't even old, but he had died never the less. Fallowpaw was given to Happyheart but she mourned Waspwhisker. Debrisleaf had stayed out with her that night, trying to comfort her but she seemed so depressed. Until that morning, anyway. She had said that in honour of Waspwhisker, becoming a warrior was a new beginning so she should get on with life. Hickoryclaw had been upset too, but no cat was more upset than Crashstar. She appointed a new deputy half-heartedly and moped about. She once muttered something and only Glorypaw overheard her: "I'm sorry, I should have chosen you first, we should have… I chose wrong… forgive me."

Glorypaw shook it off and dug up the remainder of his prey, Beepaw would have to fetch the rest later. Bittenclaw took it from him and bounded away, leaving Glorypaw too walk slowly back to the hollow by himself. When he got there he smiled so broadly, with such happiness. Jasminepaw waited for him and when she saw him she jumped o0n top of him and licked his face. He couldn't have been happier.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Where's Weatherstrom?"

"Dunno, let's eat and rest though, you've got vigil soon."

"Good plan."

Mallowpaw joined them and Weatherstorm spoke to him for a bit before he curled up in his nest for the last time.

"…StarClan honours you for your skill and bravery; you shall now be known as Gloryheart!"

"Fallowbreeze! Gloryheart! Fallowbreeze! Gloryheart!"

He glanced across at his sister. Accepting smothering licks from his grandparents, he silently took his place by the hollow opening. While he sat there he thought of all the cats he cared about: Fallowbreeze, Jasminepaw, Mallowpaw, Silverwhisker, Briarheart, Fleeingwaters, Growlingbelly, Hickoryclaw and Weatherstorm. The whole clan too, but those cats in particular. Fallowbreeze, his sister, with the beautiful smile and kind nature. Mallowpaw, the pretty little cat who adored him. Silverwhisker, the cat who was always on his side. Briarheart, the cat who always smiled. His parents, who without them, he wouldn't be there, Hickoryclaw, who despite the loss of his brother, continued to be a good friend and mentor. Weatherstorm, the one he could trust with his life. And Jasminepaw, his closest friend, the one that lit up his life from the moment they met each other.

Gloryheart was a little disappointed when Fleeingwaters told him to get some rest in his new nest. That morning, his dreams were filled with images of him running through the forest followed by all the other warriors, looking to him for advice.

**Every week I'll update the allegiances so when new cats come in, we'll know who's in the clan and who is not. Again, I know it's short. I promise the chapters will get longer.**


	6. I am patient to a point

Gloryheart stretched, his lean muscles rippling under his pelt. It was his third day as a warrior and his first time he would be going to the gathering as a warrior. Fallowbreeze winked at him as he looked at her. "Come on," she whispered, "maybe we can join a border patrol."

"Okay. Why not a hunting patrol?"

"I'm starving! If I do a border patrol, I'll be able to eat."

He purred in amusement. It was so like her to say that.

"You two! Come with me. Windclan border." Bittenclaw commanded.

They obeyed the deputy's command and fell in beside him.

"It is a warm day today. Prey will be plentiful." Gloryheart remarked.

"Clever statement, I suppose. But this is a border patrol, not a hunting patrol. Stick to the point."

Fallowbreeze stayed as far back as possible. She was peace loving and gentle so she was intimidated by Bittenclaw. Bittenclaw was well known for his fighting skills and is feared and respected throughout all clans. He had apparently almost killed his opponents many times.

"Bittenclaw?" Drearyclaw of Windclan meowed. "Being deputy difficult for you?"

"Of course not, Drearyclaw. Moorheart may have found it a challenge but it feels natural to me."

"It seems you find my former mentor weak and frail? She is wise and lenient upon an enemy. She has given me much knowledge and has shown me what potential I have as a warrior. Her importance in our clan is valuable. My vocabulary has improved no end thanks to her guidance. She showed me that words can get a cat a mate."

"Vocabulary never helped me and look where I am!"

"You are a proud cat, my friend. It does you no injustice."

"I am not your friend. You are my enemy, so I should not speak to you."

"That is well and good. But tell me, do you have a mate?"

"Listen, cat. You are young and cocky. It was only two moons ago that you were an apprentice of Moorheart. Your words are long and meaningful but that isn't going to get you anywhere. The rest of your patrol is waiting."

"Very well. Goodbye Bittenclaw and company."

The tom left and Bittenclaw was cursing how ignorant and stupid cocky young warriors are. "Big long words. What a waste of time."

"I think he was just being friendly." Fallowbreeze whispered.

"Friendly! Nonsense! He was showing off, that's what!"

She remained in silence for the rest of the patrol. "Big words are not a waste of time. They can start or end a battle, they can make love or hate and even start or end life." She whispered when Bittenclaw was out of earshot.

"I agree with you but it' best you don't argue with him."

"Honestly, why are you on his side? You weren't until you became a warrior."

"I don't like him any more than the rest of my clan mates."

"Whatever. Go help Mallowpaw finish her meal, she'll like that."

"Stop it! She-cats love me, I've got a long time before I even think of a mate."

"Toms, they're all the same. That Drearyclaw has a point when he said that words are what can get cats mates."

"Whatever you say."

"You know, that's a mean name. Drearyclaw. I mean, who calls their kit Drearykit?"

"Are you talking about Drearyclaw?" Mallowpaw asked. "He's a former kitty-pet I think. His words are too good for a clan cat."

"I think he's just got a brain." Fallowbreeze said.

"Well, now we know what kind of cat Fallowbreeze likes! Fallowbreze and long words! Fallowbreeze and long words!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Gloryheart stood up and left. He could only tolerate so much of she-cat gossip.

The walk to the gathering seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was just his excitement. The way the warm breeze made the grass move in a slow, swaying motion was making him dizzy. He jumped onto the log, which was beginning to rot in the continuous rain. He dug his claws into the slippery bark. He liked the way how it felt. A grunt from Breakingflower made him follow Groundstep onto the island. Breakingflower shouldn't actually be here. Her belly was so round with Meowingheart's kits that she struggled to move. Shrewtail was here too although her kits were coughing. No cat wanted to miss this gathering. Woodstar had died, leaving Grassstar in his place. They all wanted to know who the elderly leader would appoint as deputy. Gloryheart glanced at Crashstar. How long before Bittenclaw took her place? And would he ever become deputy? He shook his head. Not a good thought for the present moment.

He looked around him and realized that ShadowClan had not yet arrived. Disappointing really.

"Hi company of Bittenclaw." Drearyclaw meowed a greeting.

"Hello. My name is Gloryheart."

"Nice name."

"You weren't ever a kitty-pet were you?"

"Oh, is that what you think? No, I was never. Many cats think I was because I speak with 'charisma' as I call it."

"I see. You impressed my sister with it anyway."

"She is your sister. May I ask her name?"

"Fallowbreeze. My friend also was impressed with you. She says that she thought you were once a kitty-pet. Especially with your name."

"Ah, many think that my name is menacing. But no, it is a perfectly legit clan name."

"Right, goodbye."

Gloryheart could only take so much of Drearyclaw's talking. He went to sit by Fallowbreeze, who seemed more than pleased. Shadowclan arrived and the meeting began immediately.

"I'll start," Scarredstar of Windclan began. " I am pleased to announce that we have three new warriors. Mothclaw, Snapfang and Racingheart. Swayingwillow is expecting Flailtail's kits."

Congratulations were whispered around the hollow.

"Grassstar?" Scarredstar prompted.

"Thank you. We mourn the loss of Woodstar but life must continue. I am the new leader and Iceleopard is our new deputy."

All cats turned to where Iceleopard was sitting. She had beautiful white fur with grey blotches over her pelt. She was very young too. He also noticed that Shadowclan was uttering cries of rage. The two cats next to her pressed up against her.

"She is still mentoring her first apprentice!"

"She's inexperienced!"

"Only her brothers support her!"

"Enough! Grassstar hissed. "We also are happy to announce that Mistywater has had three healthy kits: Heatkit, Yowlkit and Woodkit."

Crashstar stepped forward. "Shrewtail has had her kits: Daisykit and Spiderkit. They are coughing but will be fine. Hunting is going well. That is all."

Then came Sleepingstar, who true to his name, looked half asleep. "Hunting is going well. We have had a few problems with foxes but Squintingeyes led a patrol and sorted them out. If no one else has anything to report, I say we end this gathering."

"Agreed." Crashstar said, and jumped off the rick, gesturing to her clan to follow.

"Eventful enough for me." Hickoryclaw said to him.

"Yes, I agree. And that Drearyclaw! He never stops talking."

His whiskers twitched. "yes, he was amusing. Moorhesart and Waspwhisker once introduced him to me as an apprentice. Such an eager cat. He would make a good leader."

"If you say so. He's just too annoying for my liking!"

**Review, if you'd please. It is good to review and makes other people's day. Now I'm talking like Drearyclaw… I hope all my chapters will be as long as this one.**


	7. I can make decisions

**Thank all reviewers and followers! I'm enjoying this one so far and I like all the reviews I'm getting!**

Weatherstorm smiled. Hunting was her absolute best. She enjoyed being alone in the forest before all the other cats were awake and busy in the territory. Only this time, she was not alone.

Gloryheart crept up behind her, his paws skimmed the earth lightly, he almost floated above it. It was still very early, just about dawn. He had woken up to see Weatherstorm's empty nest as usual, and had decided to track her. Even as apprentices, she was up at the first sparrow's call and always came back late in the evening at blue-dusk. He liked her company very much. It had been a moon or so since he had been made a warrior. Mallowpaw and her siblings had their ceremony that day and Jasminepaw had hers last night at the Moonpool.

She-cats had always been friendly with him but it looked like all his friends were she-cats sometimes. That's not entirely true, he was friendly with Brownpaw. Most of them were she-cats then, anyway. But he was a popular warrior and he ate with many different cats at Sun-high. Once, he was even called to eat with Bittenclaw's group. He always sat with Bumbleclaw, Wetclaw and occasionally, Mousepelt. The four of them were the most respected warriors, known for their many battles and courageousness in everything. Of course, there was Crashstar, Danpspots, Shrewtail and Debrisleaf who were also like that, but the she-cats and toms didn't mix in that group. Mousepelt was Jasminepaw's father but he didn't approve of her becoming a medicine cat. It is sad really, medicine cat is a great honour.

Gloryheart leaped at that moment and pinned Weatherstorm to the ground.

"Hey, get off you great lump!"

"If I was an enemy warrior, would that work? 'Get off me please, I'd sincerely appreciate if you didn't jump on me this morning.' I don't think so!"

"Gloryheart, please. I walk this early to try have moment of peace."

"Sorry," he meowed, "but I wondered where you went in the mornings."

"Huh, well you could have asked."

"I know, but this seemed more fun." His eyes twinkled.

"Well, while we're here, we may as well start hunting."

"Good idea."

"Gloryheart, have you ever wanted to become deputy?"

"Since I was a kit. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I never said there was. Just asking."

"Oh, well." He licked his chest in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"No, it's fine. Can we hunt now?"

"Sure."

The hunt progressed slowly but it was successful. Each of them had three pieces by the time they got back to camp.

"You missed all the fun!" Mallowpaw said adoringly.

"What did we miss?"

"While you two were out hunting. If that's what you were doing…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, Breakingflower's kits got into the medicine cat den. Jasminepaw's really mad! Like really,really mad!"

"Really?" Gloryheart asked. He couldn't imagine sweet and gentle Jasminepaw even nearly angry.

"Yip. You should've seen her. Oh, I think she's got her full name now. Jasminepetal maybe?"

"I'll go find out. Where is she?"

"In her den."

Gloryheart walked across to the little cave. He liked it. The sweet scents of herbs he didn't know always refreshed him. He had never gotten sick or hurt so he hadn't used the den himself. Good thing too, he would feel awkward sharing a den with Jasminepaw.

"Jasminepaw?"

"What do you want?" Dampspots grumbled. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry to bother you, where is Jasminepaw?"

"In her nest."

"Thanks."

He went to the place where she was and saw her looking very distressed.

"Gloryheart? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You heard what happened didn't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, I'm not fit to be a medicine cat."

"What? How can you say that?"

"I shouted at kits! Kits, Gloryheart! I can't do that. I mustn't lose my temper with anyone, especially kits!"

"Don't worry. You did a good thing. Now they won't come in here and ruin your stores. Think! If they had eaten something poisonous, you'd feel bad for not shouting at them to leave."

"But I-"

"No, you're doing really, well. What did Dampspots name you last night?"

"No cat's supposed to know until the ceremony."

"Oh, come on! I know you want to."

Her eyes shone with excitement. "Oh, alright! It's Jasminescent."

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful name by the way."  
"Do you mean it? Oh, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know."

She ran into him and pressed herself against him.

He was surprised but purred.

"Gloryheart, if I ever, ever, need help from a cat, you'll be my first choice."

"And you're my medicine cat. If I'm a leader one day, I'll make sure that even the tiniest new-born kits know that you're the best medicine cat in all the clans!"

"Beestripe! Bigtooth! Mallowleaf!"

"Well done, Mallow_leaf_."

"Thanks, Bee_stripe_."

"Hey, Big_tooth_? Who do you think has the most awesome name?"

"Me of course!"

The three new warriors laughed together and Gloryheart didn't want to disturb them. He loved the warrior code with a passion and hated those who broke it, but he wished that the three wouldn't have to sit vigil that night. He wanted to do it himself because he wanted to add a cat to his list of cats he remembered on that night. Bittenclaw. Today, he was asked by Bittenclaw to join him in his group. Bittenclaw had introduced him as future deputy! Future deputy! When Bittenclaw became leader, he, Gloryheart would become deputy. Although, he was dreading the day when Bittenclaw became leader. Simply because the clan wouldn't be right without Crashstar. But his excitement at such high praise kicked in. if I were leader, who would be my deputy? One of my friends whom I can trust with my life. Weatherstorm wouldn't want it, Mallowleaf? No, she's too quiet shy to be deputy. What about Hickoryclaw? Maybe, actually. Hickoryclaw was good at taking charge and giving advice. He also had good judgement, except when it came to Drearyclaw and was a deputy's brother. Yes, he would be a good choice. Only thing left, is to remain on Bittenclaw's good side.

He glanced over at Mallowleaf and smiled. Maybe not his deputy but if he ever wanted a mate he might choose her. Yes, if Jasminescent was a medicine cat, then he would choose her. Although, he may change his mind. Yes, I think Mallowleaf would be lovely. And with that thought, he went to his nest and fell into a deep sleep.

**Be good, listen to your parents, and review!**


	8. I can take most jokes

"Hurry, come on! Get up!"

Gloryheart opened his eyes groggily. It was before sunrise still. "Too early." He meowed.

"No it's not. Get up! Get up! Get-"

"Alright, alright already. Just don't wake u the entire warriors den, will you?"

Beestripe nodded eagerly. It was her second day being a warrior and believe me, she was as spritely s a kit, as eager as an apprentice and as loveable a she-cat can be.

"Okay, let's get something to eat first."

"If we have too. Wake up Bigtooth, will you?"

What he wanted to have said to her was no, let's not wake up Bigtooth, he'll be most upset but instead he meowed, "sure."

He stepped carefully round the mass of sleeping warriors. Finally, he found the brown tabby warrior next to Brownear and Rattletail. "Bigtooth, Bigtooth, come on, your sister wants us up now."

"Aww…I was having such a good dream."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey, can you two keep it down?" Rattletail hissed.

"Sorry Rattletail. Beestripe wants us rearing to go by the time the first rays are above the trees."

He purred. "Well, now that I'm awake, I might as well join you."

"Come on, before she decides to do do her Crashstar impression."

The three walked out of the den and saw Beestripe chewing a rabbit leg. "I thought you'd never show! The woods wait for no one."

"Great, now we can go have a meeting in the darkest part of the territory with the woods. No one will suspect a thing!" Gloryheart said so that only Bigtooth and Rattletail could hear. They sniggered.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Err…Brownear." Rattletail said, thinking quickly.

"Brownear? Really?" she said in her do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-fall-for-that tone.

"Yeah, rumor has it, he's been sneaking out late at night to toughen up so Streamflower will fall for him."

"Oh, come on! Are you guys blind? She's expecting his kits!"

"What?" all three stammered.

"Yeah, three half-moons ago."

"But…but…" Rattletail choked.

"Oh, my StarClan! You are so gullible!"

"That wasn't funny Beestripe." Bigtooth said. "You seriously got Rattletail worried."

"Oh, come on, take a joke!

"No, he's right," Gloryheart said, "you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. If we would've told Brownear, he would've been worried sick."

"Whatever, can we just go now?"  
"Okay," Rattletail said, "but no more joking."

It was sun-high when they got back from the mourning stroll. They had caught lots of prey, thanks to Rattletail's discovery of a mouse nest.

"Hi, guys," Weatherstorm said. "Crashstar wants to see you."

"Me?" Gloryheart asked.

"Yeah, and if you see Streamflower and Brownear, tell them too."

Gloryheart went up to the small cave that was Crashstar's den.

"Enter." She called.

He came in and dipped his head before sitting down.

"Greetings, Gloryheart. Where are the others?"

"Coming now."

"Good."

"Crashstar, are we in trouble?"

"Not unless you did something wrong. Have you?"

"No." he said hastily.

"Good. We're waiting for Bittenclaw and the other two."

They sat in silence for a little while before Bittenclaw arrived with Brownear and Streamflower.

"Greetings. Please, sit down." Crashstar commanded.

"What's this about?" Brownear asked.

"We suspect Windclan and Thunderclan are in an alliance with Windclan and are plotting to attack us in Thunderclan 's camp as we speak. We need spies to find out what they are doing. Bittenclaw deems you most worthy."

All three were rather proud but at the same time shocked.

"Why not older, more experienced warriors?" Streamflower asked.

"Because," Bittenclaw answered, "if you are found out, they will recognize ShadowClan. Hopefully, they won't pinpoint individuals if they are not very familiar with them. Young cats lie yourselves are less likely to be recognized."

"Why the three of us?" Brownear queried.

"Bittenclaw decided that the cats must be young, fit, easily camouflaged in Thunderclan territory, good night cats, good climbers, not to rash and quick. You three will be best. In return, you will be rewarded in mentoring Breakingflower's kits."

"Cool," Gloryheart murmured.

"Yes, it is. You must not tell the rest of the clan, as they will not accept Thunderclan accusing you if you are caught, if they think they are lying. Good luck, you leave tonight. Any questions?"

"Is this for real? This isn't some joke, is it?" Gloryheart asked.

"No, Gloryheart, it isn't."

"Hey, Gloryheart? Are you in trouble?" Beestripe interrupted his thoughts. Somehow he felt annoyed at her at the moment.

"Leave him alone," Rattletail told her sternly.

He nodded at the warror. He was good cat.

He stalked across the camp to the nursery and poked his head inside. Breakingflower smiled at him.

"Hello, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. But I was told that I may mentor one of your kits."

"Oh, wonderful, Gloryheart. I'm sure you'll be a good teacher."

"Thanks."

He looked at the kits, who were fast asleep at her side. Two toms and a she-kit. He suspected that Streamflower would get the she-kit and he would get one of the toms. Which one? He hardly paid attention to them, ever. His mother was expecting again too. His siblings. Even about them he didn't really care all that much.

Well, that night would be a mile stone form him. Streamflower seemed to be thinking the same. Well, at least I'm not in trouble. I still can't be believe that it isn't a joke.

**Well, I going to proceed from here. Review guys, I can't keep asking and nobody does! You do, you mentioned. In fact, I wouldn't mind some Thunderclan OC's.**


	9. I can be merciful towards others

**Okay, just summing up those reviewers so far in no particular order! ligersrcool, blackclaw, BewareTheShadows and Hollyleaf1243. Okay and I messed up big time. It's Windclan and RiverClan plotting against them so I need oc's for RiverClan and ShadowClan, not Thunderclan, and they have to spy on ShadowClan. I mixed it up with my other story in ShadowClan so I thought they lived in ShadowClan. Sorry!**

It was getting dark fast and colder as it did so. Bigtooth, Rattletail and he sat together talking about cats they met at gatherings but Gloryheart wasn't concentrating on that. He kept looking at Streamflower who occasionally cast him nervous glances. Gloryheart admired her for showing her worry. He felt the same but his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Gloryheart are you alive over there?"

"What?"

Rattletail purred. "I said, have you ever met a particularly attractive cat? Although it looks like you seem to have a thing for Streamflower."

"I do not have a thing for her! And I think Moorheart is pretty, even if she is older."

"A lot older!" Bigtooth teased.

"Hey, you once told me that Caringheart is pretty!"

"So? She's younger than Moorheart."

"Guys, this conversation is not appropriate!" Briarheart said, coming up to them. "And Gloryheart, your wanted by Crashstar."

"Thanks Briarheart."

Gloryheart loved his grandparents. They were on his father's side. Briarheart was always on his side, even as a kit and Silverwhisker, he loved more than life itself. He was always getting him out of trouble and blaming it on the wind.

He stalked off to Crashstar's den.

"It's time. Tell the others." She said quickly, chasing him out. "I'll make sure that no cat suspects a thing!" she was spritely again which was good to hear. It sounded as if this was her specialty. She was the youngest of the three leaders but one of the best.

He went to find them and saw them in a large group.

"Streamflower, Brownear, come here a second."

They obeyed. "We leave now." He said. And then Crashstar called a meeting.

"Would all cats listen to what I have to say. Tonight, there will be a night fighting practice session. I will divide you into three groups. Gloryheart, Streamflower and Brownear, will practice by the Windclan border. Bumbleclaw by the…"

Bittenclaw came up to them. "Go now!"

They nodded at him and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. ShadowClan's territory was darker than night.

"I wonder why she said that we're going to the Windclan border? If she said ShadowClan than cats won't suspect that we've been up to something." Brownear said.

"I think it's so that she throws them off our trail," Gloryheart replied.

"Stop!" Streamflower said quickly.

The ShadowClan border touched their tips of their claws.

"Right. We'll have to be quiet now. You know, I don't get why they thought we'd camouflage best. I mean, a black cat would've worked best. Even gray like you, Streamflower, or very dark brown like you, Brownear, but golden dapples stick out and are easily recognized."

Streamflower shrugged. "Bittenclaw likes you."

"Shh!" Brownear hissed.

They kept their mouths shut after that. Gloryheart could smell the stench of cats. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"We need to stay hidden. Roll in that clump of mushrooms and then climb the trees. They're high up but close together so maybe we can jump from tree to tree."

"Good thinking," Streamflower praised.

Brownear nosed his approval and rolled in the mushrooms till he smelled like a mushroom. They followed suit and Gloryheart couldn't help thinking that if they curled up on the floor, a mouse would come and nibble at their ears.

Streamflower, one of the best climbers in the clan went up first. Her claws slipped on the bark but she managed to get up. She was also the lightest so the branches didn't move. Then came Brownear who had a little bit of trouble. Streamflower resisted laughing at him but jut barely.

"Come, on Brownear," Gloryheart hissed. Then an idea came to him. "If you want to impress Streamflower, you'd better get up there fast."

He shot up the tree as if he had grown wings. Gloryheart clawed his way up slightly slower but hauled himself up with realtive ease.

"Okay, I'm going to go first-"

"No, I suggested it, so I go first." Gloryheart insisted.

Cautiously, he walked along the narrow branch and leaped. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came. He was standing in the next pine tree.

Brownear nodded to him and went next and Streamflower followed him. They went quite quickly after that. Until Brownear slipped on one of the branches.

He hit the ground with a thud.

Gloryheart came down to his fallen clan mate.

"Are you okay?" Streamflower whispered to him anxiously.

"Stupid…trees are so…slippery."

They breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a twig snapped from somewhere behind them. They turned around, hackles raised.

A she-cat came out from behind the bushes.

Streamflower leaped and pinned her down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean- wait, you're not from shadowclna."

"No, we're not." Gloryheart meowed.

Three kits came out too. "I'm tired." A tiny she-kit mewed.

"What's going on?" Brownear hissed.

The she-cat sighed. "You caught me. ShadowClan business, though. The question is, what are you doing here?"

"You first." Streamflower growled.

"Fine. I know our leader is planning something dark. I don't know what because I'm only going to be a warrior in another half-moon. I left because my siblings are younger than I am and will be new apprentices soon. I don't want to watch them fight."

"Really? Why does that matter so much to you?"

"My mother's dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. It's difficult getting these kits out of camp. They've never been out before so naturally, they're exploring every nook and cranny."

"What's your name?"

"Ebonypaw. And those are Plumkit, Leapkit amd Squirrelkit."

"Okay. Well, you may go to Thunderclan territory for now. We have a mission to do."

Gloryheart looked at Ebonypaw. She was clearly intelligent and caring.

"Wait. I'll help her get to our camp."

"What?" Streamflower and Brownear chorused.

"You heard me."

"Very well. We shall continue on our mission."

They proceeded, leaving them alone.

"I'll carry Plumkit." He offered.

"Thanks. She is the weakest, being the only she-kit."

"It's fine. How did you know you needed to leave?"

"I don't know. I'm often considered quite clever, in this way. I just know how cats think and feel."

"What am I feeling now?"

"Can we talk later? I think we had better hurry."

"Right." He picked up the she-kit. She was light and easy to carry. Ebonypaw picked up one of the toms while the strongest scampered beside her.

_Ebonypaw. She seems to be fairly intelligent. We have to help her. She's smart and has kits with her. Perhaps I won't have to wait too long for an apprentice._

**Thanks for reading. Again, sorry about the mix up. Review, maybe? Please, with sprinkles on top?**


	10. I have many friends

**Thanks to those who decided to follow me. I'm really grateful! **

Camp seemed so far away. As he walked through ShadowClan and then through his own territory, he felt eyes on him. If he felt exposed then Ebonypaw must've felt sick. Cats from Thunderclan growled suspiciously and followed then on either side, like he was a captured prisoner. They watched his every move with complete fire in their eyes. Questions radiated off their pelts as if they had spoken them. Questions like 'did you betray us?' 'What is going on' and the worst one by far, 'how long have you known this ShadowClan cat?'

Relief spread over him when he saw Crashstar.

"Gloryheart? What's happening?"

"Can we go to your den?"

She led him to the hollow and into the cave that was her's. Ebonypaw followed him with the kit, who must have been Squirrelkit, in her jaws. He set Plumkit on the floor and waited patiently for Crashstar to speak.

"What happened?"

"We were doing our mission as planned when we ran into this apprentice trying to get her siblings away from ShadowClan."

Crashstar then turned to Ebonypaw. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Crashstar." she sounded remarkably calm for an apprentice speaking to a rival clan's leader.

"Why decide to bring your young siblings?"

"Because, I look after them as my mother is dead."

"I see. And how long do you wish to stay?"

"As long as there is danger in ShadowClan."

"As you wish. You may stay here. Your siblings will be apprentices soon and your warrior name as well. How old are all of you?"

"I'll be a warrior in a half-moon or so, and they will be six moons in five sunrises I think."

"Okay. You may stay. Gloryheart, make her a nest and tomorrow you show her the territory. The kits may stay with Breakingflower for now."

"Thank you, Crashstar." Ebonypaw said

Gloryheart lead her to the apprentices den. Many cats sat awake in their nests, eyeing her.

"Err, I'll get your nest made. Umm, your siblings should already be with Breakingflower. You can go check. The nursery is very distinctive."

He went to Jasminescent's den for the moss and made a makeshift nest. Luckily, she was the only apprentice.

When he had finished she still wasn't back. He walked out and saw her chatting with Breakingflower.

"…and then, she's all like 'what are you doing?' so Leapkit says 'I dunno. What are you doing?'"

Breakingflower and Fleeingwaters burst out laughing.

"Umm, Ebonypaw? Your nest is ready."

"Thanks Gloryheart." She said quickly and went back to her conversation.

_Strange cat, she is. In another cats camp and already making friends with the queens._

The next morning he woke to see all nests empty. He walked outside to see Brownear talking hastily to the crowd.

"We have to save her!" he meowed.

"What happened?" Gloryheart asked him.

"Streamflower was taken hostage!"

Gloryheart felt a twinge of guilt. He should've been there.

Crashstar came forward. "I'll lead a patrol of senior warriors to retrieve her. Meanwhile, continue as usual. Dampspots, come with us. Bumbleclaw, stay close to the ShadowClan border."

Gloryheart watched.

"Hey, Gloryheart? You should probably show me the territory."

"Uh, sure, Ebonypaw."

"Crashstar allocated me a mentor. She said she'll do it herself."

"That's a big honor, even if it's only for a half-moon."

"I know. In ShadowClan, my father mentored me."

"Your father?"

"Yes. His name's Spiderfur. He's mean."

"And your mother?"

"Freshflower. Much nicer."

"I see. Let's go. I assume you would like to see the Windclan border first?"

"Yeah!"

The tour was very refreshing. He liked the company of Ebonypaw. She was kind and funny with a great sense of fun.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Let's see. Probably Jasminescent."

"The medicine cat?"

"Yes, she's the one."

"Mine was Swayingpaw. I miss her."

"I've got lots of other friends. Weatherstorm, Brownear, Ratletail, Bigtooth, Mallowleaf, Streamflower (he wince slightly at her name), Beestripe, Bittenclaw is sort of my friend and Hickoryclaw. Fallowbreeze and Silverwhisker and Briarheart are too. They'll all like you, I'm sure."

"That's a lot. Any from other clans?"

He smiled when he recalled Drearyclaw. "Nope."

"What about me?"

Cheeky. "I guess so."

'Well, you're my friend."

"Thanks."

They walked back to camp quietly. _Ebonypaw is a friend, I geuss._

"Gloryheart!" Streamflower said happily.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, Crashstar managed to persuade them. Of course, they asked of Ebonypaw. Crashstar assures them that she came on her own accord."

"That's great. This is Ebonypaw from last night," he said, stepping aside. "I'll leave you to get to know each other."

He left them talking and went to Brownear, Bigtooth and Rattletail who were gathering outside the warriors den.

"Hi," he called.

"Oh, just in time Gloryheart." Rattletail said with 'that' look on his face. The kind of mischievous look that made you wonder what he was about to do.

"We're discussing she-cats so you might as well join us."

"I'll start," Bigtooth began. "Rattletail, who do you like?"

"That means that I'm starting mouse-brain. Let's see, Breakingflower's kind of cute but she's taken so…there's no judging if we pick each other's siblings, got it? Beestripe."

"My sister? That's a joke right? I've at least got taste. Streamflower and Seedleaf from Riverclan aren't bad. Spinningpetal is gorgeous from Windclan and I geuss…Caringheart is too."

"Wait," Rattletail said, "we can pick from other clans? Then I'll go with Fernwind, Softleaf and Thornflower."

"Windclan cats? Really?" Gloryheart purred.

"They're skinny. Brownear, what about you?"

"Streamflower."

"That's it?" Rattletail laughed. "Come on, sure she's pretty but there has to be another cat who's to your liking."

"Nope. Streamflower is the only one for me."

"Oh, come on! Softleaf? Seedleaf? Moorheart?" Bigtooth stared at him open mouthed.

"No, no and no. just Streamflower."

"Fine, whatever. Gloryheart?"

"Moorheart is nice. But in Thunderclan…"

He couldn't bring himself to answer that question.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

"Mallowleaf!" Bigtooth said.

"Beestripe!" Brownear shouted.

"Streamflower!" Rattletail offered.

"They're my friends! I can't choose who my favorite is."

"Wait, wait guys," Rattletail said with 'that' look again. "Jasminescent."

"Ooh!" the other two chorused.

"My friend! I've got lots of friends, does that bother you?"

And then with a cheeky smile he added. "Moorheart is cute."

**I had fun writing this. A bit more different than I thought but I quite like it. Review guys!**


	11. I don't usually make excuses

Fleeingwaters was kitting. Gloryheart was not anxious exactly, he just hoped his mother would be all right. Jasminescent came out the nursery.

"She's finished," she announced, "two toms."

Ebonypaw came up beside him. "Come, on, let's go see them!"

"You can go see them," he replied.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat! Honestly, it's a kitting, it's perfectly natural. If I were kitting, wouldn't you come visit me? Your own mate would be most upset with you!"

"It's my mother and my brothers."

"All the more reason to go see! Stop making excuses."

"It makes feel uncomfortable."

"Come, on! It's not gross. I watched a kitting once, it was so cool."

"I take it you want kits one day."

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

She bounded to the nursery. Gloryheart, shaking his head, followed from behind. The milky comforting scents brought back memories.

"Hi, Fleeingwaters. Can I see them?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

She moved back, revealing two kits. One was a miniature copy of his father with Fleeingwater's soft fur and long tail, while the other looked like her with Growlingbelly's strong build.

"Oh, cute! Look Gloryheart, that one looks like a bit like you!"

He gave his chest a couple of embarrassed licks. His mother winked at him.

"They're called Drowsykit and Loopkit."

"How sweet. One of my friend's sibling's name was Drowsypaw."

"Okay then, well, you better be off."

Gloryheart gratefully glanced at her on the way out.

"Gloryheart, there you are!" Crashstar purred. "Listen, come with me for a talk in my den."

"What's this about?" he asked her.

She flicked her ear impatiently.

He followed her to her den and saw Streamflower and Brownear.

"Well, Ebonypaw brought us some good young cats. And these cats need mentors. It should be you three. So, as it was Gloryheart who brought them here he gets to choose which cat he wants first."

Gloryheart looked rather stunned. "I think Plumkit should go with Streamflower. But I would like a surprise when the time comes."

"Very well. The ceremony is tomorrow morning. You may go."

Brownear looked at him. "You really passed off choosing your apprentice?"

"Yeah. I don't really know the difference between Leapkit and Squirrelkit. All I know is that Streamflower should get Plumkit."

He shrugged. "Don't blame me when your apprentice can't catch a mouse."

"That's mean. Both of them are able."

Gloryheart sat below the high ledge as Crashstar gathered the rest of the clan. Ebonypaw was grooming her siblings fiercely, like a mother to her kits.

"Today is a special. Today we make new apprentices. Gloryheart, Brownear and Streamflower rescued them from ShadowClan with their sister. But, there is another surprise. I have trained with Ebonypaw and she is stronger than most. I make her a warrior today."

Ebonypaw stopped mid lick. Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Ebonypaw, step forward. Do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Ebonyflower, in honor of your ShadowClan mother, Freshflower. StarClan honors you for your bravery and determination. We welcome you as a warrior of Thunderclan."

Ebonyflower licked her on the shoulder and went to sit next to Gloryheart.

"Now for the kits. Do you promise to train in the ways of our noble code?"

"We do!"

"Plumkit, come forward."

She tenderly did so.

"From now until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Plumpaw. Streamflower shall be your mentor."

The touched noses and Gloryheart could already see the bond between them. He looked at bright red Squirrelkit and black-grey Leapkit. Who would he get? Leapkit looked stronger and more confident than his brother, but Squirrelkit looked more intelligent and more willing to listen.

"Leapkit, come forward. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Leappaw. Gloryheart will be your mentor."

He touched noses to Leappaw, who smiled up at him. They went to sit near the back and Leappaw whispered to him, "I'm so glad I got you."

"Thanks."

"Squirrelpaw! Leappaw! Plumpaw! Ebonyflower!"

Ebonyflower raced up to him and purred loudly. Weatherstorm came up.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. What do you need?"

"Well, Dampspots wants one of you to clean out the nursery and it better be you, Ebonyflower as Gloryheart has an apprentice to attend to." Then, she stalked off as if they had insulted her.

"What's up with her?" Ebonyflower asked no one on particular.

"No idea." Gloryheart murmured. "See you later."

"I know what's wrong with her," Leappaw said, "she told Streamflower something this morning and now she's angry."

"I'll ask her later," right now, "we've got a choice. Shadowclan is that way and Windclan-"

"Hey Gloryheart and Leappaw!" Streamflower called. "Do you want to join us? Brownear said he wanted to do it alone but I think it's more fun with two."

"Sure," he replied and went to join her.

The toured the territory and occasionally pointed out a landmark.

Gloryheart quickly whispered to Streamflower while the apprentices went to sniff a beech tree.

"What's up with Weatherstorm?"

"Oh, that's a sister thing. But, if you must know she's jealous of all the time you spend with Ebonyflower. She thinks that you've forgotten her."

"Never. She's one of my best friends."

"Then show her." she said quickly, avoiding his eyes. "Come back, you two. We've got to get through the ShadowClan side too."

The rest was very enjoyable for all.

Leappaw, Plumpaw, come here." Gloryheart called.

"In this tree is a bird's nest with chicks. They are very small and won't fly away. Whenever we take chicks, if possible we leave at least one so it can grow older and have more chicks. Do you want to try and get one?"

"I don't think-" Streamflower began.

"It's a small tree. All you have to do is climb it and bite a chick's neck and bring it down again."

"I'll try!"exclaimed happily, eager at a chance to prove himself.

"I'll go with n case you fall or something."

Leappaw was slow on getting up the trunk. Very slow.

"Almost there," he puffed.

He gave a final leap and was on the branch which held the nest.

"Now bite the neck of one bird."

Crunch.

"Excellent. That was a clean kill too. Carry it down again. You can jump whenever you're ready."

He scrabbled down rather clumsily but brought the bird in one piece.

"I want to try!" Plumpaw declared.

Streamflower nodded and helped her up. Gloryheart watched as Plumpaw took the bird in her teeth and gave thanks for its life.

"Well done, Plumpaw." Streamflower praised.

"Let's go back to camp."

The apprentices raced back in a competition. They were very proud and were delighted with their catch. Ebonyflower would be proud.

"That was nice," Streamflower whispered. "I'm glad I went with you. Brownear wouldn't have let me do that."

What do you mean?"

"He's so cautious sometimes. I know he's concerned for me. I've always known he likes me but I'm not ready to choose like that. I want a cat like you who can let me be myself, without me having to pretend I like being watched closely like that."

"Thanks."

"Remember to tell Weatherstorm."

"Right. Thanks again. See you tomorrow for hunting?"

"Or climbing." she said with a grin.

They raced back like a bunch of apprentices. The way it should be.

**I don't know about you, but I'm eager for the next chapter! ** . **Review nicely, review often.**


	12. I am protective of those whom I love

Cats paced up and down worriedly. It was great suspense. The reason: Crashstar was ill. It was greencough but a very mild case.

Gloryheart waited impatiently for news of their leader. The gathering was that night and if Crashstar could not attend…well, he didn't want to think about it.

Jasminescent came out and at once everyone began pestering her.

"I don't know!" she shouted above the din, "I really don't know. I just want to eat something."

Gloryheart picked up a small vole and came up to her.

"Thank you."

"Is it getting better at all?" he asked when she calmed a bit.

"I don't know. She's not that old and she could easily fight it off but," she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't think she wants to get better."

"Why?"

"How should I know? This is not her last life though."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"It's not me, it's Dampspots who's worried about her."

"Aren't they siblings?"

"Half siblings, yes."

"Do you think it has something to do with Waspwhisker?"

"She didn't want him as a mate if that's what you're thinking. No, he was her half-brother. She and her siblings were born and then Dampospots, Hickoryclaw and Waspwhiskr came. Dampspots's mentor died the night she became a full medicine cat."

"Poor Dampspots. But that's beside the point. I heard her whispering something like 'I chose wrong, please forgive me,' and stuff like that."

"How should I know what she meant?"

Changing the subject he began, "so Bittenclaw is addressing the gathering tonight then?"

"It looks like he'll have to."

"Right. Do you think he'll make a good leader?"

"Unfortunately, there is only one way to find out."

"Attention! As Crashstar is not well enough to attend tonight's gathering, I will take you. Jasminescent is coming but Dampspots must stay behind. Crashstar wishes, me to take: Brownear, Gloryheart, Fallowbreeze, Cloudtooth, Silverwhisker, Rattletail, Streamflower, Shrewtail and Happyheart, Beestripe and the newest apprentices, Plumpaw, Leappaw and Squirrelpaw."

Ebonyflower was not coming because although ShadowClan were okay with losing the kits, they were angry that Ebonyflower chose to leave.

"We leave immediately."

Gloryheart fell in beside Fallowbreeze. "Hey,"

"Hi, Gloryheart. I haven't been in such a long time."

"I know."

"I hope Crashstar is okay."

"Me too."

"Me three," Beestripe agreed.

"We'll all miss her if she…we grew up with her as leader." Fallowbreeze whispered.

A slow trot through Thunderclan and Windclan territory eventually got them to the island. All the clans were there even though it was still fairly early.

Jasminescent followed Bittenclaw to the other leaders where they would need to talk.

"Gloryheart? I like your company and all, but I'm going to talk with other cats."

She bonded away.

Beestripe stared after her. "Who is she looking for?"

"What?"

"She is definitely looking for someone in particular."

"Oh, come on Beestripe. Even if she is, she is allowed to be friends with cats from other…clans." His yes rested on her talking to Drearyclaw.

"You were saying?" Beestripe teased.

"Oh, shut up." He said, harsher than he intended.

"Okay, okay, Grumpyheart!" she replied and lest to speak with some ShadowClan cats.

Gloryheart seized the opportunity.

"…so I told him that it was a positively monstrous idea and he had better get a better reputation before trying to pull off a feat such as that one…"

"Hello, Drearyclaw."

"Good evening Gloryheart. I was simply telling your attractive sister here about the time my rather stubborn brother, Sparkfur, tried to become deputy. It was…"

"Yes, that's great. Don't you know that Crashstar has greencough?"

"Why, no it didn't indeed! That is positively awful!"

"Yeah, Bittenclaw has to takeover."

"Terrible, horrific, I must say!"

"Do you doubt Bittenclaw's ability as leader?" he challenged.

"I never implied that I did."

"How did your mentor put up with you? Is your brother as annoying?"

"Don't pick a fight, my friend. It is the gathering, a time of peace. And the answers to your questions: Moorheart was a lovely mentor who taught much of what I know and as for Sparkfur, he is not mentally capable."

_Mouse-brain! Now what can I say?_

"I am sorry for your brother."

_Pathetic, Gloryheart!_

"Thank you. Yes, it a rather sad case."

"Okay, that will be alright Gloryheart," Fallowbreeze snapped. "And Sparkfur is mildly incapable only. Go back to your story, Drearyclaw."

"Thank you Fallowbreeze. Did anyone ever tell you that you are a rather striking young cat?"

Gloryheart was about to explode when the leaders called for silence. He moved closer to see what was going on.

Windclan's leader began, "prey has been going well and Sparkfur is now a proud father of Moorheart's kits, Speedkit and Freezekit."

_Moorheart's kits?! I didn't even know she was expecting kits! And Sparkfur's? He's so much younger and mental!_ He looked over to where the deputies were sitting. In her place was a cat who he thought was called Scruffytail.

"In her place we have Scruffyfoot as deputy. And Bittenclaw also has something to say."

"Thank you," Bittenclaw said, the entire island went silent, " Crashstar is unwell but recovering. I am taking her place for now. We have three new apprentices, Plumpaw, Leappaw and Squirrelpaw."

Leappaw stood proudly up and looked at Gloryheart who gave him an encouraging grin. Shadowclan cats hissed with disapproval.

The rest of the gathering was uneventful. As they prepared to leave Gloryheart noticed Drearylaw and Fallowbreeze had moved. Thinking they had already left, he went out with the crowd. But his sister's pelt caught his eye. He squints into the crowd. She was next to Drearyclaw. Their tails were entwined. He raced up to them but by the time he got to them, they were parting ways.

_Maybe I imagined it. I hope I imagined it._

"Gloryheart? Are you concentrating?"

He looked up. Streamflower purred. "We're supposed to demonstrate the scruff shake, remember?"

"I still say that it is way too advanced," Brownear spat.

"It is way too advanced. Much to advanced, but if we show them now, they'll always remember the move we taught them early."

"Logic," Gloryheart poured. "Okay, who's shaking?"

"You are stronger so logically, you should do it."

Gloryheart performed the move but couldn't get the thought that had been running through his mind since the gathering. _Fallowbreeze and Drearyclaw are too friendly. Did I really just imagine that tail thing?_ Are dark thought passes through his current thought. _What if they are in love as in, proper love?_

**What do you think? I'll tell you what I think, Drearyclaw is cool and Fallowbreeze is cool too but not as cool. See you next time, xxx.**


	13. I can make things look better or worse

"Go for it Leappaw!" Gloryheart yelled.

Leappaw chased after the squirrel at an amazing speed, dashing through the undergrowth and out of sight.

It had been a good two moons since the Fallowbreeze-Drearyclaw incident and so far, nothing had happened. Gloryheart decided that he had imagined it and left it at that.

"I gfft it!" leappaw mumbled through a moth full of red fur.

"Excellent, Leappaw."

"Thanks. It's so much fun chasing prey," he replied, putting the squirrel at his paws.

"It's hard to believe you were ever a ShadowClan cat, you're a natural climber and stalker in the undergrowth."

He shrugged. "Squirrelpaw's doing so well too. And I think plumpaw."

"That's good, you've got competition."

"I love competing with them. Did you ever compete with the other apprentices?"

"Yes, mostly Brownear and Bigtooth. Although I remember when I went against Rattletail, he was always the strongest."

"I wish Breakingflower's kits would be ready soon."

"They still have another three moons as kits left, you'll be a warrior when they're ready to train properly."

"Almost a warrior. I sometimes miss ShadowClan."

"How come?"

"There were lots of other kits to play with. Birchleaf and Swayingwillow were always playing with Ebonyflower so it isn't fait that we can't have other playmates."

"It's not so bad. Look at it this way, you have the whole den to yourself!"

"Yeah, I guess so! Thanks Gloryheart, you always make things look better than they are."

Weatherstorm licked Gloryheart's fur gently while he licked hers. Sharing tongues was his favorite part of the day. He usually did it with Weatherstorm, he knew that he was her best friend. And possibly only friend excluding Streamflower. She had a complex relationship with her siblings. She was always telling Streamflower everything but she preferred the company of Rattletail and she couldn't stand her other Meowingheart at all. Odd.

"Hey, Gloryheart, how's Leappaw doing?"

"Very well. He tries competing with his siblings but he just wishes that he had some other competition. How old are Breakingflower's kits?"

"I think they are three moons. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, why?"

"Yes you are! Shrewtail's kits are ready to be apprenticed in the next moon and a half! Why does everyone forget that she has kits?"

"I think because she still does warrior duties. You know how she sleeps in the nursery at night but during the day leaves them?"

"Well, I suppose that does make sense. I hope to mentor one of them. There are three so Rattletail will get one too."

"Yes, I guess he will." He excused himself from Weatherstorm and ran to tell Leappaw the good news. Before he got throe he saw Crashstar sittting with Hickoryclaw. She had recovered but was now on her last life.

"Hey, Leappaw! Guess what! Shrewtail's kits will be ready in another moon and a half."

"That's cool. Skidkit and Tripkit are fun."

Gloryheart purred. Shrewtail named her kits after her personality: clumsy.

"Isn't there a third kit?"

"Yes, but Raspberrykit, well, she's really weird. No one likes her."

"That's mean!"

"Well, it's true."

Gloryheart sighed. Leappaw was probably right. He remembered once seeing a kit stranding in the middle of the camp. He had asked her why and she replied something like 'the moon is pretty' even though it was day time. Maybe it was Raspberrykit.

"See you tonight for the evening patrol."

"Thunderclan attack!"

Gloryheart woke up and looked around wildly. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was still in his den, not fighting for the clearing.

"Morning!" Beestripe purred. "You were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

"What? Thanks. Listen, do you want to watch Leappaw's training today? It'll be good practice and besides, you have an excuse to get out of whatever you have to do today."

"That sounds like fun. Are you sure it is fun? You have a tendency to make things look better or worse than they are, depending on the situation."

"I do not!"

"fine, let's go wake up Leap-sleep and go. Honestly, when I was an apprentice, I was the one waking my mentor up!"

Beestripe watched his every move. He was determined to make sure he trained perfectly today.

"Okay, Gloryheart, I'm ready!" his apprentice called.

"Right. Now, when I jump, you go under, got it?"

"Yip."

Leappaw tensed his muscles as Gloryheart leaped, he ran under him, making sure to stay low to the ground. At the last second he rolled over and pretended to slash at his belly.

"Well, done!" Gloryheart praised.

_Beestripe seems interested. Good._

"Should I try it again?"

"Do you want to try against Beestripe? She's smaller so you'll have to go lower or quicker to get under her."

Beestripe let out a _mrrow_ of joy.

Gloryheart watched them both fight. Beestripe was a delight to watch in action. She moved with the grace of a leopard and the skill of one too.

No cat could be more proud of his friend and apprentice.

"Okay, that's enough. We're going hunting for the rest of the day."

"When's Shrewtail's kits ceremony?" Leapaw asked this after every training session.

"Another half-moon!" Beestripe meowed cheerfully. 'I thank I'll mentor Fleeingwaters' kits though."

Gloryheart shrugged. "Maybe."

The hunt was enjoyable with Beestripe. She sniffed every piece of prey possible and caught every one with the help of Gloryheart and Leappaw.

"What do you think my warrior name will be?" he asked her. He liked having the ability to talk to someone during hunting. Gloryheart usually made him keep quiet.

"I loved making mine up! Once, I actually guessed Beestripe but I never thought I'd be called that. I thought maybe Beewhisker although I hoped for Beestorm."

"I want to be called Leapvictory!"

"That's not a real name. Come on, it should at least make sense." Gloryheart pointed out.

"But I want a name like yours so I can be as strong and awesome as you!"

Beestripe looked at him admiringly.

"Uh, yes I guess so. I think maybe Leapfire would be the coolest."

"Or Leapflame!"

Beestripe smiled. "Or maybe Leapshadow. You came from ShadowClan and it sounds cool."

"Nah, Leapfire is the nicest. Though, not as nice as Flailtail in shadowclan, his and Swayingwillow's kits are called Awekit and Wonderkit. Birchleaf planned her kit's names already: Stingkit and Lapkit."

"How do you know all this?" Gloryheart asked him.

"Ebonyflower sometimes talks to Swayingwillow at the border…oops. I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Gloryheart gulped. _It's not that bad?_

**Someone's in trouble! Have a good ay everyone.**


	14. I am fair

**This is a very different chapter but it'll be back to normal next time. Thanx to Fallowfire for favoring!**

Gloryheart looked up at Beestripe, stunned.

"How long has she been doing this?" he asked at last.

"Since she left, I guess."

He dashed off, with Beestripe following him.

"Wait, Gloryheart," she panted, "you're not going to tell Crashstar are you?"

"I..." he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Please, she's one of our closest friends. Let's give her a chance to explain herself. And let's not be so harsh on her! I mean she left her friends in ShadowClan while one of them was soon to expect kits! It's got to be hard for her to leave them behind."

He sighed. "Alright, I won't tell Crashstar. Let's just try to make her stop it or at least limit it to gatherings and coincidental meetings during hunting or patrolling."

Beestripe nodded. "That sounds fair."

The camp seemed to have an ominous air to it.

"Ebonyflower. Is she here?" Beestripe asked Shrewatail, who was sunning herself outside the warriors den.

"Yeah, she's inside. Why?"

"We wanted to ask her if she wanted to go hunting." Beestripe improvised. She was a master at this, since she was a little kit.

Gloryheart nodded to Shrewtail and went in. Thankfully, the only one in the den was Ebonyflower.

"Hi, guys," she mewed cheerfully. "What's up?"

Gloryheart took a deep breath. Leappaw let something slip. He said that you are meeting a friend from ShadowClan on the border. Is this true?"

Ebonyflower looked into her friends' stricken faces. "Yes. But I can explain," she added hastily. "Let me tell you why I really left…"

**Ebonyflower's tale**

Ebonypaw walked into the nursery, visiting her siblings, Leapkit, Plumkit and Squirrelkit, when she noticed that her father was there. He never visited his kits, even though her mother was dead. Then she realized that he was talking to Clumsytail, a senior queen. They were probably planning to invade Thunderclan or something but Ebonypaw didn't really care. She knew something was up, but being a lowly apprentice, she wouldn't be involved. Her father glanced in her direction and left, as if he were a kit caught doing something naughty.

"Hi, Clumsytail. Are they asleep?"

"Yes," she said rather hastily than usual "they're sleeping so you'd better leave."

Okay, ShadowClan was always planning raids on Thunderclan that never actually happened. But never, ever, were the warriors secretive about it.

"Thanks anyway," she replied getting out fast.

Her best friends, Swayingwillow and Birchpaw were talking together in the corner of camp. Swayingwillow's mate, Flailtail was calmly licking her fur while they talked. Swayingwillow was very young to have a mate, but Flailtail wasn't rushing anything so it didn't really matter.

"Hi, guys!" she called pout cheerfully.

Flailtail looked up. "Umm, I am missing a patrol." He said and got up.

"Yeah, I think I'll join him." Birchpaw said.

"I've got hunting to do," Swayingwillow called out and raced away.

Ebonypaw ran after her and caught up easily. "What is going on? Why is everyone avoiding me?"

"Urr, well, I…"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Your father has told everyone that…well, Plumkit, Squirrelkit and Leapkit aren't his kits. You are but not them."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know. But he says they belong to a cat called Scrounger who lives at the edge of the forest. He plans to take them to their father tomorrow night."

"they cant do that! I cant live without them! They are almost apprentices, and that's what they know. How can he do this now?"

"That's why he's not telling you. You're a valuable ShadowClan warrior and he knows it. He doesn't want them here. They think they are ShadowClan but they're not. They are better at climbing and moving through undergrowth than us."

"How does he know that?! No brother or sister of mine is going to live outside of clans!"

"You're my best friend, so I'll tell you what to do. Take them to Thunderclan and you'll see them at gatherings."

"But I want to be with them, Swayingwillow!"

"I know, but there is no way you can."

Ebonypaw lifted he head and closed her eyes. An idea came to her. "I'll go to Thunderclan with them."

"You can't do that!'

"Yes I can."

"No you can't! What about Birchpaw, what about me? I'm going to have kits one day, and I wanted you to mentor them!"

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. You'll always be my best friend. Please, let me take them tonight. Don't tell anyone. I'll meet you at the border every night after that, you can tell me everything, just, please don't tell anyone."

Swayingwilow sighed. "I promise."

Gloryheart looked at her carefully. "I won't tell Crashstar. Just stop meeting her at night, okay?"

She nodded. Beestripe went out but before he followed her he added, "don't hold a grudge, please. Look, if I hadn't found out, someone else would've."

"I never hold a grudge. But Gloryheart, make sure you don't do this to other cats. It's not a good feeling."

Gloryheart didn't really understand but he left regardless.

_I hope she forgives me._

**Sorry for a short chapter. The next one will be extra long to make up for it.**


	15. I have a good sense of humour

"Weatherstorm, you are ready for an apprentice, you shall now be mentor Trippaw!"

Gloryheart watched as Weatherstorm took her new apprentice and went to sit next to Rattletail, now mentor to Skidpaw.

"And Fallowbreeze, you too are ready for an apprentice, pass on all your knowledge and compassion to Raspberrypaw."

Gloryheart cheered along with the rest. He was glad that his friends and his sister had finally got apprentices.

Leappaw congratulated Skidpaw and Trippaw but not Raspberrypaw. In fact, the only one paying attention to her was Fallowbreeze. That seemed to suit her just fine.

Gloryheart shrugged. "Leappaw, come here! We're going to practice your tree attack skills."

"Coming!" he meowed cheerfully.

"Right, now today I'm in charge of your siblings too so we're going to make it fun. Fetch Plumpaw and Squirrelpaw, will you?"

"Sure," Leappaw agreed and came back with his siblings within heartbeats.

"Okay, come with me." Gloryheart grinned, an idea forming in his mind as he lead them to the large beech tree where this skill was usually practiced.

"Okay, guys, this technique, sometimes known as the tree-drop attack you have learned. We'll go over it a few times first and then…I'll tell you what we'll do."

Leappaw, used to Gloryheart's training methods grinned broadly, knowing something cool was going to happen. His siblings were not as sure but they didn't ask any questions.

"Leappaw, go up the tree to that branch over there, the usual one. Plumpaw, the branch of the next tree closest to Leappaw and Squirrelpaw, as you're the best climber you should go to the one opposite the beech. Got it?"

They nodded eagerly and climbed to their positions. Gloryheart noted that they all got up the trees quickly and easily.

"Good, well start with…Plumpaw. When I walk to here, by this rock, I want you to jump on my shoulders, claws _sheathed_." He said glancing at Leappaw on the word 'sheathed.'

"I'll try my best," Plumpaw promised.

"Good. Pretend I'm an enemy warrior invading your camp. I'll go slowly for now."

He went back a few steps and began to walk forward as casually as possible. At the stone, Plumpaw jumped down and landed squarely on his back.

"You did well, just remember to jump a split heartbeat earlier so you land on my shoulders and not my back, which may now be in great pain. Luckily for you, your light. Who's next? Leappaw?"

His apprentice grinned.

"Okay, same thing but you're higher up so jump sooner."

Leappaw did it perfectly.

"Nicely done, and seeing as we practiced the whole day, you should be doing it perfectly. Squirrelpaw, you know what to do."

The red tom did even better than Leappaw, pushing him to the floor without hurting him too badly.

"If your claws, were out, you would've seriously injured me. Okay, who want some fun?"

"Me!" they chorused.

"Good. If I remember correctly, it's Ebonyflower's day off," he flinched slightly. The last incident was still fresh in his mind. "I'll take her for walk here and when I flick my tail, jump on her, not too hard though. Land with only your front paws on her and don't hit each other on the way down. You've got a bit to practice that. I'm going to fetch her."

As Gloryheart walked through the forest at a leisurely pace, so as to give the apprentices time to practice, he noticed a rustling in the bushes. He tasted the air. Streamflower. Smirking, he crept closer and then pounced on her. She screamed and whirled around.

"Gloryheart! I thought you were a ShadowClan warrior you, you mouse-brain!"

Gloryheart was rolling on the floor laughing. "I…am... so sorry. That was…priceless!"

She stalked off indignantly and Gloryheart walked back to camp, eyes watering from, laughter. The trees waved to and fro at camp and he picked out Ebonyflower amongst the pelts outside the warriors den.

"Hi, Ebonyflower. Look, I wanted to apologize. We're still friends right? Let me make it up to you. We'll go for a walk. Just the two of us."

Ebonyflower smiled. "Apology accepted."

Gloryheart took her back through the forest, making as much noise as possible to alert the apprentices of their coming presence. He was careful to stay to the back of her. The stone was in sight. He kept talking to her, keeping her focused on him. He stepped over the stone and waved his tail in signal. The apprentices jumped at that moment.

"Ouch!" Ebonyflower complained when they fell on her. "What in the world? Gloryheart!"

He and the apprentices were roaring with laughter.

"Sorry, Ebonyflower!" he called after her. "Just teaching the apprentices."

Gloryheart was sitting in the forest. He often came to sit here, under the old oak tree. Suddenly, Bigtooth raced passed him. "run! There's a fire. Get to the two-leg nest! Don't worry about the clan, we got them out safely."

Gloryheart jumped in alarm. "Fire?"

But Bigtooth was gone. He dashed after him. The paths were twisting and curbed along the path towards the old nest, confusing him as he ran.

"Faster, Gloryheart!" Bigtooth yelled. Then he stopped dead.

Streamflower was rooted to the spot.

"Streamflower, why aren't you running?"

She turned to look at him, a sprig of lavender in her jaws. "She died."

"Who died?" Bigtooth asked.

Streamflower moved revealing the body of Ebonyflower.

"No!" Gloryheart shouted. He came up to Ebonyflower's body, now smelling of fresh lavender. Her eyes were closed. He touched his head to her flank and…

"Mouse-brained idiot!" Ebonyflower shouted, jumping on top of him. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Gloryheart looked at his friends. A prank. They pulled a prank on him.

They laughed. "That was funny!"

He grinned. "Yes, it was."

"Honestly, that was hilarious!" Ebonyflower chortled in her laughter.

"Okay, guys you got me. But don't do that to me again, Ebonyflower. If you died…well, I don't want to think about it."

Bigtooth walked past him. "Moorheart is going to be so disappointed."

"Hey!" he laughed and batted him playfully.

Beestripe burst through the trees. "Gloryheart? And the others? Come, quick! Crashstar is sick again. She's not fatally ill but there's something she wishes to tell us. Just in case she doesn't get another chance to."

Gloryheart smiled. "Is this another prank?"

Beestripe stared at him. "This isn't a joke! She's really sick!"

"What?" he said quietly.

"You heard me, let's go!"

**It's my13th birthday on the 9****th****, and luckily for you ther's no school so I can spend the whole day on fanfiction! Also, any idea what Crashstar's going to say? I actually plan to keep her around for a while longer. And who's your favorite character so far? Mine's Weatherstorm.**


	16. I have many Opportunities

**Hi, guys! I'm very proud of this chapter, so enjoy.**

Fallowbreeze raced in with Raspberrypaw, smelling of rabbit. Gloryheart looked at her suspiciously but she had probably been training by the Windclan border as she often did with Raspberrypaw now. He shrugged, turning his attention to Crashstar.

Crashstar was sitting on the high ledge. If you didn't know her, you may have thought that she was just an elder, but she wasn't old. It worried Gloryheart. Weatherstorm and Rattletail looked unimpressed for a completely different reason. Skidpaw and Trippaw were jokers. They did everything with laughter and never took anything seriously. Neither mentor really wanted them as apprentices.

Crashstar shakily got up. Hickoryclaw raced to support her, with Dampspots on her other side. Jasminescent went to sit next to Gloryheart.

"Oh, this is so…sad to see her like this," she whispered sadly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, you'll see," he told her comfortingly accompanied by a lick on her ears. Deep down he wasn't so sure.

Hickoryclaw came forward. "Silence! Crashstar wishes to speak!"

All cats shut their mouths immediately.

The leader began to speak, hher voice harsh and raspy, "I am not well. But you already know that. I will attend the gathering. I will take Bumbleclaw, Mouseclaw, Littleclaw, Gloryhart, Weatherstorm, Rattletail, Fallowfern, the new apprentices and Hickoryclaw along with the usual accompanying cats. Thank you."

Dampspots was talking to her hurriedly as if she had expected to her to say something different but Crashstar flicked her ears in annoyance.

"Let's go," Jasminescent said to him quickly. I'll hunt with you?"

Gloryheart took a second to remember that medicine cats sometimes hunt. "Sure. Can we take another cat with us, so as to catch more prey?"

"I'll fetch Brownear and I think Bigtooth too."

He flicked his ears dismissively to show that he didn't care who she brought along.

The hunt was enjoyable but still had a bit of sadness at Crashstar's bitter condition. He loved to hunt with his friends, particularly Jasminescent, whom he barely talked to these days.

"Hey, Gloryheart, Jasminescent, we're going." Weatherstorm said irritably.

"But it's still early," Gloryheart protested.

"Yes mouse-brain! We're going to ask Crashstar to grow wings and fly to the gathering?"

"Right."

Slowly, they trekked down to the island surrounding Crashstar from all sides. Crashstar was supported by Dampspots across the tree bridge.

Raspberrypaw and Fallowfern went in the opposite direction. He and Weatherstorm walked in and were stopped by a strange cat. "Gloryheart?"

"Sorry, doi know you?"

"Oh, my apologies! I'm Swayingwillow, Enbonyflower's friend."

"Oh, you've got kits, haven't you?"

She flicked her tail. "Birchleaf looks after them. She's a god friend. Flailtail too."

"Oh, okay."

"You've got an apprentice, right?"

Weatherstorm sat down and fixed Swayingwillow with an icy stare.

"Yes, Leappaw actually. My friend here has one too."

"That's nice. One of Crashstar's gifts was the ability to give an apprentice the right mentor. I believe she lets you choose sometimes."

Weatherstorm chipped in, "except when it came to me and my brother. Then I found out it was Bittenclaw who assigned them to us. Clearly not as gifted."

Her voice was friendly but her eyes reflected differently.

Swayingwillow ignored that. "It's nice when you do get the right mentor. The bond will then carry beyond training. Flailtail was my mentor and now we're mates."

"Interesting," Weatherstorm remarked.

"Isn't it? See you Gloryheart. Although, Weatherstorm, will you sit with me and Flailtail?"

She looked surprised but did not object, just cast Gloryheart an apologetic look.

Gloryheart looked over to Fallowbreeze. Next to Drearyclaw. She was laughing with him, like he was her clan mate. Maybe they had met outside of…? No, impossible. Raspberrypaw was with her. Every day he had noted that she and Raspberrypaw went to train together, yes in Windclan's direction but the best climbing trees were that side, apart from the beech trees. She couldn't meet with Drearyclaw, her apprentice would find out. Wait, what has Swayingwillow said about a bond with your apprentice? Something about a bond beyond training?

Before he could dwell on his thoughts the gathering began. And ended quicker than usual, but that might have been because his eyes were on Fallowbreze the whole time. He suspected Fallowbreeze of meeting with Drearyclaw but he didn't know if he could convict her of that. He made up his mind, he would follow her.

Little did he know, he would not have time.

The next day, he was tracking Fallowbreeze, pretending to lead a patrol to Windclan's border. When suddenly, Squirrelpaw raced to him. "Get back to camp, now! And one of you find Fallowbreeze. Crashstar's… not looking so good."

Gloryheart hissed. "I'll find her."

He dashed to the Windclan border, finding Fallowbreeze and Raspberrypaw practicing climbing.

"Fallowbreeze, we have to get back to camp, Crashstar wants us." He quickly added something, "Raspberrypaw, go ahead."

Once the she-cat was out of sight he turned to Fallowbreeze. "Are you meeting Drearyclaw?"

"No, where do you get that idea?"

He gave her a hard look.

"Okay, I did, but only once, before I got Rapberrypaw."

Gloryheart sighed. He wouldn't press the matter at the moment.

Dampspots spoke for Crashstar, whose voice was weak and soft.

"Crashstar knows that she won't be alive for much longer. She wishes Bittenclaw to choose a deputy carefully when the time comes." She turned to get the rest from Crashstar. "For those who have known me since I was Crashwave, I shall miss you terribly, and to those I have not I do the same."

Is that it? Gloryheart wanted to ask but out of respect did not.

"She wishes to say one more thing. She will watch all of us from StarClan."

Crashstar lay down just then, not dead, but resting. Cats just sat and watched her for a bit before Hickoryclaw stood up and dismissed everyone.

It happened early one morning in Leaf-fall not a half-moon after her speech that she died, peacefully in her sleep. Gloryheart woke up and started grieving with the rest. Bittenclaw stood up to make his announcement.

"Tonight, I go to receive my nine lives. But Crashstar told me to choose a deputywisely. So I will do something never done before. I will make a temporary deputy while I choose best suitable. I do this in Crashstar's honor. As Hickoryclaw was most loyal to her besides Dampspots, he shall be deputy for now. Tomorrow I shall speak with certain warriors for position. The warriors that may be asked: Bumbleclaw, Wetpelt Mousepelt and Gloryheart. A permanent deputy will be made by the time of the gathering."

Gloryheart sat rooted to the spot. He could be the next deputy?

All his friends, Ebonyflower, Rattletail, Streamflower, Brownear, Hickoryclaw, Jasminescent, Bigtooth, Beestripe and Weatherstorm wished him well. Fallowbreeze congratulated him and Silverwhisker and Briarheart smothered him. Later he overheard Leappaw talking to his fellow apprentices.

"I told you, I had the best mentor ever! I'm telling you, Bumbleclaw doesn't stand a chance!"

**I'll miss Crashstar, she was a pwwersonal favourite for some reason. So much for keeping her around for longer. Next chapter is different to the rest.**


	17. Bittenstar

Bittenclaw walked up to the Moonpool with Dampspots behind him, careful to give away no emotion he lapped at the sweet water and awoke in Starclan's hunting grounds.

"Greetings, Bittenclaw. Or should I say Bittenstar now?"

Bittenclaw looked at Murmurheart. Murmerheart was the closest thing to love for another cat he ever had. He sometimes regretted not making her his mate before she died. Instead he had completely tried to forget her. Forgotten was not a word he liked.

"Murmerheart," he said curtly.

She looked disappointed. "We must get on with this. I am first. I give you the life of compassion. Use it to care for your clan."

She stepped back as a slightly painful feeling spread through his limbs.

Next was his brother who died as an apprentice. "I give you the life of mentoring, teach young cats well."

The feeling was like he had endless energy mingled with mild pain.

Then came his father. "I give you the life of mercy. Use I well."

Although Bittenclaw was in agony, he refused to show it.

Then was three unknown cats all three probably siblings, giving him the life of trust, quick thinking and making the right decisions.

An elder from Thunderclan whom he barely recognized was next. "I give you the life of friendship. For when all else fails, your friends will stand beside you."

A cat called Promisestar was next. "I give you the life of energy, use it to look after your clan in times of need."

Lastly, was Crashstar. " I give you the life of trust. Trust your clan with your life and your enemies to be merciful."

He met her gaze steadily. He looked carefully but he could not find what he was expecting. No hate, rage or regret? Did she not know that he had killed her early? On her last day of life he gave her deathberries inside a vole and made her eat it. He had not licked his paws since then. Maybe she thought it was a mistake?

"No, Bittenstar, I know what you did. Thank you for helping me avoid suffering. I am proud of you."

So she thinks he did it to avoid pain to her? That could be used to my advantage…

"What a relief. Is there anything you wish to tell me about?"

"Yes. There is the matter of your deputy."

"Go on."

"I like how you are choosing one but I think there are certain traits in a deputy that you must look for. Gloryheart is still training his first apprentice and is young. That did not go well in ShadowClan. If he is chosen, make sure you have full support of him. The qualities of a deputy are like this. They must respect the warrior code, be respected throughout the clan, be fairly experienced and most, most importantly: find the cat that will be loyal to you completely and obey you without any problems."

Bittenstar dipped his head to her. "Thank you for the advice. I must go now."

As he woke up he saw that Dampspots was still asleep. He left without her; he had no care for the medicine cat. _Finally, I am leader, finally I will get what I want._

**Sorry about the really, really short chapter! But I just wanted you to get the idea that he is leader now and so on. **


	18. I am a popular choice

Gloryheart heaved a sigh as he woke up. He stretched his legs for a bit then walked out into the dawn air. Bittenclaw, no, Bittenstar was sitting by the entrance to his den. All the cats he had asked for yesterday as possible deputy were there. Gloryheart quickly climbed up to them, remembering that he was one of them.

"Ah, good, we are all here. I shall speak to you individually, in order of which you arrived outside my den. Make sure you stay in camp until your turn."

Bumbleclaw went inside the stone cave after Bittenstar while the rest dispersed. Gloryheart dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from crying out in frustration. He wanted to wait for Bittenstar to call his name now. He wanted to spend the day hunting with his friends and training his apprentice. Shaking his head slowly he crept up to Dampspot's den and peeked in.

"Gloryheart, is that you? Are you hurt?" Jasminescent asked anxiously.

"No, but do you have something for me to take out my frustration on? Maybe something to calm me down?"

"I have thyme but I don't think it'll help much. What are you worried about?"

"My interview with Bittenstar of course. I really want to be deputy but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Whatever happens, I'll always support you."

"Thanks, Jasminescent. I really hope it turns out okay, though."

"Don't let it get to your head."

"I won't. Can I help you around here for a bit? Just until Bittenstar calls me in."

"Sure. Dampspots is….different. She misses Crashstar so much and I think she is going to retire early because of it."

He licked her cheek affectionately. "You'll be great. We'll be a great team. I'll be deputy and you'll be my medicine cat."

"That sounds nice. But for now, you can help me sort out which berries must be thrown away."

He purred. "Mouses."

Wetclaw came in soon after. "Bittenstar is ready for you."

"Good luck," Jasminescent whispered to Gloryheart, giving him a quick lick.

He followed Wetclaw out and made his way to Bittenstar's den.

"Enter, Gloryheart."

Gloryheart walked in and dipped his head respectfully.

"Good, you know how to respect your leader."

"Thank you Bittenstar. You will succeed Crashstar well."

"Thank you. Please, sit down."

Gloryheart did so. Somehow, the floor felt harder than it did when it had belonged to Crashstar.

"When you were a young apprentice I didn't think much of you. But on your final assessment I saw first hand how good you were at hunting. After that I began to test you to the limit, sending you on a mission, training an apprentice and inviting you to come eat with me and my friends. I shall now ask you a couple of questions. Is the warrior code important to you?"

"Of course it is."

"Which code is the most important to you?"

Gloryheart paused for a minute to think. "It depends on the situation."

"You have never been in a real battle and you are inexperienced. Is that a disadvantage?"

"Perhaps, but I try my best to match up to the more experienced cats, and I think youth is important."

"How is your relationship with cats in other clans?"

"I get on with them but I have no friends or allies with them."

"You are still training your first apprentice. Do you think you have good enough leadership skills to become my deputy?"

"Yes. I know its ambitious but I think I do. I have led many patrols."

"I see. And the last question: what would you do for me as deputy?"

"I," he stopped to think over how he would put it. "I would never break the warrior code. Part of it says that the leader's word is law. I would support all your decisions you make."

"Thank you Gloryheart. Give me until sunhigh to decide on my deputy. Tell Hickoryclaw to come see me please."

"Yes, Bittenstar. And thank you for a chance at deputy."

Gloryheart walked out and gave a little skip of joy and triumph. That went so well! He quickly told Hickoryclaw to see Bittenstar and went to see his grandparents, as he often did when he was happy.

"Briarheart! Silverwhisker! I have a chance of becoming deputy!"

Briarheart smiled and nodded to him. She was advised not to speak as her throat was sore so he took it as a 'well done' and Silverwhisker beckoned him closer.

"Well done, my boy!" his ginger pelt stood pout against his green bedding, as if reflecting his personality. "I am so proud."

Gloryheart allowed Silverwhisker to talk to him over and over again about something. But he couldn't concentrate. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, threatening to break free of his ribcage.

"Would all cats please gather for a clan meeting!"

At last. The wait was finally over.

Gloryheart walked out steadily and was met with the faces of his friends.

"We stand beside you, no matter what," Jasminescent said to him.

Gloryheart smiled. No matter what.

Bittenstar looked at him. And beckoned him with a flick of his tail to sit below him, with the other chosen cats.

"I am now to choose a deputy. Mousepelt," his mate yowled in approval, "I am sorry but you cannot be my deputy."

Gloryheart heard his heart beat faster.

"Wetclaw , neither can you."

_Thud, thud, thud._

"Bumbleclaw and Gloryheart. You are left. I now ask the clan whom they wish to be deputy."

Gloryheart turned around.

"Those in favor of Bumbleclaw, stand up. Kits and apprentices will not be counted."

Wetclaw, Greytail, Bumbleclaw, Happyheart, Littleclaw, Wormclaw, Groundstep, Meowingheart, Poppystem and Cloudtooth all rose. Ten cats.

"All those in favor of Gloryheart stand!"

The majority was clear. Ten to seventeen cats. There was no contest.

Mallowleaf rushed up to him and smothered him in licks.

"Gloryheart is my new deputy. Hickoryhclaw, thank you for stepping in when needed. Gloryheart, take a patrol to Windclan, please. Dismissed."

Gloryheart heard his name being shouted, he saw the faces of his clanmates, all waiting for his command and he felt his fur being licked and Mallowleaf's affectionate lick on the cheek.

It meant I really like you.

"Uh, guys thanks and all, but I have to lead a patrol now. Leappaw, Rattletail and Mallowleaf come with me."

Leappaw stood up. "If the apprentices could've voted, you would have had like six more cats in your favour!"

"Four more," Rattletail said matter-of-factly, "Skidpaw and Trippaw idolize Bumbleclaw."

"Who cares what they think? Even Raspberrypaw's on our side! Anyway, you still would've won by a long shot!"

Gloryheart purred. "Thanks guys. Considering I'm deputy now, I get to give you guys orders. I'd make you do something embarrassing but I won't. Leappaw and Rattletail, scout ahead. I want to try get used to this thing."

They obeyed. Mallowleaf purred. She looked at him. "Gloryheart, can I ask you something?"

**Meow! This is where the drama starts! I'm going away on Thursday and I'll try update before then but, if I can't, then I can't!**


	19. I think my friends love me

**I enjoyed writing it very much ;). Quick thanks to all those who reviewed throughout this story, it means a lot! Also, you need a pretty good knowledge of certain warrior cat gestures for this.**

"Sure, what is it Mallowleaf?"

"Gloryheart, you've been a friend from the beginning. And now that you're deputy, would you consider having a mate? And if so, could I be an option?" she then touched her nose to his tail and licked.

Gloryheart couldn't speak. He just couldn't. So instead he just mumbled,

"Got a lot to do. Talk later?"

She nodded and he ran after his apprentice and friend. He debated on whether to talk to Rattletail about it but he would just get teased.

The patrol was very, very awkward.

Gloryheart stretched and yawned. He padded outside and waited for cats to come out so he could assign patrols.

"I'll take a hunting patrol with Beestripe and Ebonyflower. We'll be back by sunhigh."

"Shouldn't you take more cats?" Mallowleaf asked.

He was trying to avoid her. "Yes, I'll take Fallowfern."

Fallowfern looked at him intently. "When can I take out Raspberrypaw?"

"Later today, when I take Leappaw."

Fallowfern seemed edgy and walked a bit behind with Beestripe. Half-way through the patrol Ebonyflower caught up with him.

"Hey, Gloryheart. It's the first time I can speak to you since you became deputy," Ebonyflower purred.

"Yeah?"

"yeah. Anyway, it's nice that your best friend's deputy. I'll always be there for you. Heck, I'll even name one of my kits after you!"

"Your kits? You're not…?"

"No, not yet. Though there is someone in mind."

"Who's that? You can tell me."

"Oh, alright!" she purred and she licked him just under the chin.

Gloryheart stopped dead. "Hold that thought, there's a squirrel!"

He dashed after nothing. He stopped to relax for a while. Beestripe went to find him eventually.

"Cats piling on since you became deputy? Although, I must say they always have."

"Beestripe, you have no idea."

"I won't ask to be your mate. Unless you want me too? I wouldn't mind you actually. Out of all the toms you are the best." She then rubbed her tail over his back. Hopefully, she was just being comforting.

"Uh, thanks. Let's join the patrol."

Beestripe looked like she wanted to object but followed him anyway. Not Beestripe too!

He spoke to Fallowfern for the rest of the patrol.

Back at camp he spotted Streamflower with Plumpaw and Leappaw.

"Streamflower, may I join you?"

She purred. "Now that you're deputy, I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Of course you have a choice!"

"Well I want you to come anyway."

They moved down to the training area and watched the apprentices practice fighting together.

She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Soon, Plumpaw will be a warrior and I won't have an excuse to stay away from Brownear."

"You really don't want to be his mate, do you?"

"It's not him! I think he's a really sweet cat but I love someone else."

Gloryheart gulped. "Who might that be?"

"You Gloryheart. You are the cat I love most." She licked him on the forehead.

Gloryheart couldn't take it anymore.

"Train my apprentice will you?" he shouted running away.

He stopped in the middle of the forest. He caught a small mouse and ate it and then dozed off.

When he woke, it was almost sunset.

Mallowleaf, Beestripe, Ebonyflower and Streamflower? Why did all his she-cat friends have to love him like that?

He strolled back to camp and deposited his pigeon that he caught on the way back on the fresh-kill pile he saw Ebonyflower in the den and quickly ran up to Weatherstorm. She wouldn't laugh at his problem. She'd help him and he could then decide with her help whom he wanted as a mate. He was young but then again, Meowingheart's kits were already apprentices. He couldn't use thsta excuse.

"Weatherstorm? Come with me for a bit?"

The she-cat smiled as if she had been waiting for him to say that the whole day.

The walked to a quiet spot under a tree. The sun was now setting, turning the sky deep red.

"Weatherstorm, I know that now I am deputy, many she-cats would want me to be their mate, but…"

Her eyes shone. "But what?"

"I can't decide. Mallowleaf, Ebonyflower, Beestripe and Streamflower all like me and asked me! I just don't know who to pick. It's a lifelong decision and I don't know who I want to be with."

She gave him a long look. "I don't know." She choked and walked back to camp.

What's up with her?

Gloryheart fell asleep long before any others were in the den. In the middle of the night he woke up to a dream, no a nightmare.

_Mallowleaf, Ebonyflower, Beestripe and Streamflower were all in the nursery, tiny kits at their sides. _

"_Whose kits are those?" he asked them._

"_Yours!" they said back._

_Weatherstorm came in._

"_What do I call them?" he asked._

"_I don't know!"She hissed, running away_.

That was when the dream ended and he looked up at the den. Try as he might, sleep was inevitable. He kept glancing at the cats that had asked him that day, and Weatherstorm stirred restlessly in her sleep. Maybe she was ill? He couldn't take it. He stood up and walked outside, straight to the medicine cat den.

"Jasminescent, Jasminescent, wake up!" he whispered.

"Gloryheart, is that you? Is something amiss?"

"No. I just really need to speak with you."

She shook her head. "Cant it wait?"

"Please, Jasminescent? With five mouses on top?'

"Fine, what is it?"

"Mallowleaf, Ebonyflower, Beestripe and Streamflower asked m to be their mates today. I didn't know who to choose so I tried confiding in Weatherstorm but she started acting strange. Whom should I choose and is Weatherstorm sick?"

Jasminescent stared at him, her eyes full of an emotion he couldn't place.

**Who's your favorite pairing? Out of the four who asked him, I like GloryxStream. But you don't have to choose from those four! Oops, I said too much! Also I think I should give you a bit of a glossary:**

**Lick on the tail- will you be my mate?**

**Lick under the chin- I want you forever**

**Lick on forehead- I love you/ will you be my mate?**

**Rubbing tail on back or anywhere- comforting, curious or flirty**


	20. I can make the right choice

**GloryXMallow or GloryXJasmine? You gotta read this to find out! I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have been so busy! Anyway, thanks to The Mystical Palm Tree and Hawktail as well as other reviewers. If you aren't mentioned now you'll be mentioned later.**

Jasminescent stared at him. He stared back. Finally she broke the awkward silence with a long sigh.

"Gloryheart, tell them that you aren't ready for a mate. That is, for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" he queried.

"I mean, that you will have to choose eventually."

"I know that!"

"And you want me to help you decide who. Fine, all I can tell you is that Beestripe and Ebonyflower are your friends and another cat loves Streamflower and…and there are others who love you too."

"So Mallowleaf and another are also to be considered?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint: you have another good she-cat friend who loves you."

"Jasminescent, believe me, if you weren't a medicine cat you would also be an option."

She choked. "Gloryheart that's very sweet. But it's not me you should be telling that to."

"What?"

"Goodnight. Tomorrow sort out your mess."

He sighed and walked out calling out a quick thanks. At least he knew that Ebonyflower, Streamflower and Beestripe were not for him.

He woke up early, very early to give the patrols. And he knew what he had to do.

"…and I will go hunting with Ebonyflower, Beestripe and Streamflower."

The she-cats gathered around him.

"Let's go. Beestripe take the lead, Ebonyflower, straight after her. Streamflower, stay back with me."

They did as he asked. Streamflower fell in beside him and he took a deep breath.

"Streamflower, you know that I love you, right?" he tried to keep his voice gentle and steady.

"Of course!"

"Well, there's a cat who loves you more. Since you became an apprentice, Brownear loved you. At five moons old. All he wants to do is impress you, that's why he is so protective. I can't be your mate if it means hurting him. If you don't want to be his, then fine, but I can't help you."

"I understand."

"Streamflower, I truly am sorry. I will always consider you a friend and one of my first lovers. Thank you for understanding."

"Bad timing, huh?" she laughed sadly. "Who is it?"

"Streamflower, I promise when I know, you will be the first I tell. Right now I am too young for a mate."

One down.

"Swap with Beestripe, will you?"

"should I give her a hint?" she said knowingly. "Although I don't think she actually wanted to be your mate."

She raced off and Beestripe came back, with a vole in her jaws. He had forgotten they were supposed to be hunting for the clan.

"Hey, Beestripe. Just so that you know, I can't be your mate."

"She shrugged. "'tis cool. Though others 'ay not forgets you dat easily."

Despite the vole in her mouth, he understood clearly. He may lose some of his friends forever. Ebonyflower may be one of them. He crept forward and walked next to her. He took his time bringing down a thrush and a small mouse.

Eventually he approached her, her eyes sparkled and he didn't know if he could do it. He shook his head. I can, I must.

"Ebonyflower?"

"Yes, Gloryheart? Have you thought about what I said?"

"I have and I realize I'm too young and immature."

"You, immature? That's funny Gloryheart. Don't worry though. I'm not rushing anything, anything at all. We can wait, I'll only have kits as an elder if I must!"

"No Ebonyflower. I mean I can't be your mate."

"What? But why?"

"You aren't right for me. I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Tell Bittenstar that I'm going home, to ShadowClan."

"Ebonyflower, wait, please!"

"No. I can't wait any longer. If you don't want me than I want nothing to do with your clan!"

Gloryheart watched her body disappear through the forest.

"She'll be back, there's no way she'll leave her siblings." Beestripe murmured. "You know, I really thought you were going to choose her."

Gloryheart flinched. Had he made the right decision?

"Take mine and Ebonyflower's prey back to camp when you've finished. I have to go tell Bittenstar and Jasminescent what happened."

Jasminescent was treating a shoulder wound on Debrisleaf's shoulder.

"Gloryheart, thank StarClan! There was an attack on the Windclan border! Bittenstar wishes to speak with you."

He nodded to Debrisleaf but looked straight at Jasminescent. "Thank you for telling me. Ebonyflower has gone back to ShadowClan so I hope you heal soon, we need all the fighters we can get."

He started going to Bittenstar's den before he could see her expression. He cared deeply for Jasminescent but now he was furious with her.

"Bittenstar!" he called.

"Come in."

Bittenstar locked his gaze with him and he sat down.

"We are going to attack Windclan for their attack on one of our patrols. I think that we should make a patrol now. Whom do you think we should take?"

"Not Ebonyflower," he burst out. "She has gone back to ShadowClan."

"Has she?"

"Yes, and it's all my fault! I rejected her as a mate."

"Wise choice. One cat asked to be my mate once, I refused her. It was better for both of us."

"So you are not angry?"

"No. she wanted you for becoming deputy, and that is not a good enough reason. Now whom shall we take?"

"When do we attack? If it is soon we should not take Debrisleaf and those on her patrol."

"We go tonight at moonhigh."

"Tonight. Okay, then I think we should have two separate patrols. You leading one, me the other. But we must allow the senior warriors to have a say."

"You are right, I suppose. Only the best strategists though. Go out for a while and when you return I shall discuss it properly."

Gloryheart dipped his head and pushed his way out the den. Sighing he thought about Weatherstorm and Mallowleaf. He needed a break before telling Mallowleaf and talking with Weatherstorm. He let his paws carry him to the Windclan border, knowing that the attack there was over so it would not be dangerous.

_Mrrow!_

He paused.

_Mrrow!_

There it was again. The laughter of two cats. He followed the sound and found himself face to face with Fallowbreeze and Raspberrypaw.

"What are you doing so close to the Windclan border?" he demanded.

Raspberrypaw came right up to him. "We always train here. There is always lots of prey and climbing trees. We also found a good place to practice fighting."

"Don't you know that there has been a fight on the border?"

Fallowbreeze looked up. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Patrols on both sides."

"That's terrible! Who was involved?"

"I know Debrisleaf and Brownear were in that patrol. Debrisleaf took a nasty shoulder wound."

"Scatterlight!"

"Who?"

"Scatterlight is a Windclan she-cat, a brilliant fighter who always goes for the shoulders."

"How do you know that?"

There was a faint rustling behind Fallowbreeze. "Fallowbreeze, are you there, my love of my life?"

Gloryheart faced the cat sharply. A face all too familiar.

**You know who it is right? If you don't, you don't and will have to wait for next chapter but I think it's fairly obvious. Who else speak like Shakespeare?**


	21. I am lenient

**Thanks to SwiftStar of ThunderClan and ****FanficTo-A-T ****and WarriorCat4life! This is by far my most popular fanfic and by the end I hope to receive a lot of reviews! I'll update the allegiances soon, just 'cause there's soon to be a change. Again, thanks to ****BewareTheShadows****, who let me adopt this story and without this wouldn't be possible. **

"Drearyclaw!" Gloryheart hissed angrily. Then he turned to Fallowbreeze. "You told me you only saw him once!"

"I-I I'm sorry but-"

Gloryheart cuffed her over the ear.

"Now, friends, do we need to fight? I feel that our clans have suffered enough today. My darling friend, best friend at that was severely hurt. This is unnecessary-" Drearyclaw began one of his speeches.

"Shut up! Raspberrypaw, if you see Fallowbreeze here with this rabbit-breath again, tell me. I don't care what she says. As for you, come back with me." He said indicating with his tail at Drearyclaw.

Fallowbreeze ran up to him. "Please, Gloryheart don't! I asked him to meet me on our territory I swear it! I have never asked you for anything, always content to be second to you but pleased let him go! Let him go!"

Gloryheart took a deep breath. "Alright. But if I ever catch you two so much as looking at each other again, I'll-"

"Oh thank you Gloryheart!" Fallowbreeze purred and licked his cheek. "I knew you wouldn't, I knew you were the best!"

"Get off my territory, Drearyclaw. Go be mates with Scatterlight, or whatever her name is."

He nodded to him and ran off. Raspberrypaw stared.

"Go back to camp Raspberrypaw. Now. Fallowbreeze, there are plenty eligible toms. I'm sure Bigtooth is fond of you!"

She sighed and did not reply, just ran in the direction of camp.

"We attack tonight!" Bittenstar shouted.

The clan screamed their approval.

"I will take the first patrol, consisting of Bumbleclaw, Shrewtail, Squirrelpaw and Wormclaw. Then Wetclaw will come with a large patrol of Leappaw, Brownear, Bigtooth, Meowingheart, Happyheart and Growlingbelly as well as Littleclaw. Gloryheart will come soon after with Weatherstorm, Groundstep, Fallowbreeze, Mallowleaf and Breakingflower. Jasminescent will stay here, in the camp. Dampspots will accompany my patrol. Eat your full until I give the order."

Mallowleaf glanced shyly at Gloryheart. He smiled at her but took a vole from the pile and sat beside Weatherstorm.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Gloryheart, I know we're friends but I'm just a little bit upset that you wouldn't want me as a mate."

Gloryheart was taken aback. "I don't know what to say. Weatherstorm, do you want to be my mate? If you do, then I'll have you."

"No, Gloryheart. I know that I love you badly but what about kits?"

"Oh, come on! You'd make a wonderful mother. We don't have to have straight away." She looked surprised.

"you don't know? I just-

She choked and ran away. Jasminescent took her place shortly after.

"I don't understand." He muttered.

Jasminescent looked at him, her blue eyes full of knowing. "She would have asked you before. She thinks you deserve a family, kits to be proud of and a mate to love you. But Gloryheart, she can't give that. She cannot have kits."

"What do you mean she can't have kits?"

"I mean, it's impossible. When she was born, she was born almost dead. StarClan let her live but at a cost. She could never have kits."

"Then I don't care about kits! I'll be her mate regardless."

"But she doesn't want that. She knows you deserve more."

He looked at his paws.

"Tell, Mallowleaf. She has waited long enough."

"I will."

But before he could, Bittenstar summoned them.

"Get into your patrols!"

Jasminescent broke away from him and he fell in after Wetclaw's patrol. Weatherstorm flanked him.

"I'll always be loyal to you, no matter who your mate is."

Then the rest joined him and Mallowleaf came right behind him.

"Let's go!" Bittenstar hissed.

Gloryheart watched nervously as the first, and then the second patrol raced into Windclan's camp. When to attack? When to give the command? Groundstep, sensing his nerves, sat beside him.

"You'll know." He assured him.

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry I didn't vote for you before. I see now that I was wrong."

Before Gloryheart had a chance to say anything in reply, Weatherstorm hissed.

"Look, they're coming to attack us!"

A patrol of at least eight warriors came racing towards them. Moorheart was at the head.

"I'm sorry for your loss of Crashstar, Thunderclan!"

In the patrol were some recognizable faces. Drearyclaw, and the cat who must've been Sparkfur was in it. Drearyclaw was next to a rather plump and slightly wounded cat, who had auburn fur with white flecks in it. It could only be Scatterlight.

Before he knew what was happening, he was in battle, ferociously clawing at the tom on top of him. Then, something strange happened. The patrol raced back to the Windclan camp with Groundstep, Breakingflower and Weatgherstorm chasing after them. Gloryheart was about to follow when he stopped. "Wait! Where are the other four Windclan cats?"

"There! Heading towards Thunderclan territory. They're planning to attack us!" Mallowleaf cried.

"Let's go then!" Gloryheart hissed and sprinted after the Windclan cats.

Mallowleaf and Fallowbreeze followed him, though he noticed Mallowleaf was running a lot more enthusiastically than Fallowbreeze.

"What do we do once we catch them? We're outnumbered!" Mallowleaf exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry. Sparkfur is sort of mental and Scatterlight is very fat and slow, due to her injuries earlier she can't be too much to handle. Drearyclaw is more talk than claw and Moorheart has kits. And we have a major advantage in our own territory. It shouldn't be too hard to beat them. Once we have defeated them, we take them to camp and hold them hostage."

"In return for?"

"I don't know what but it could be useful. Bittenstar would approve."

**Drearyclaw's POV**

The Windclan cats had a serious disadvantage in the dense undergrowth. Drearyclaw was doing it half-heartedly and Scatterlight kept slowing them down. Oh, and Sparkfur kept mumbling about how trees looked like clouds on sticks. Moorheart too was anxious for her kits at home. Drearyclaw felt sorry for his brother. He was always a little confused and kit-like but he felt bad for all the same. And he felt Scatterlight lean against his shoulder he sighed heavily. What were they doing? How could he attack Fallowbreeze's clan mates? Scarredstar had told them to attack the camp but they would be badly outnumbered and he knew something his clan mates didn't: Scatterlight was expecting kits. He sighed again. Then the weight lifted from his shoulder. Scatterlight was on the ground, screaming.

Gloryheart heard a distant screech. They were close to camp. Had the Windclan cats got there already? Maybe he had misjudged their timing. Mallowleaf, thinking the same, dashed ahead. Gloryheart followed her and stopped when he burst through the trees. The stone hollow was still some way away. He saw that the four Windclan cats were sitting around someone. He saw that it was Scatterlight.

"What's going on?" he demanded from no cat in particular.

It was Drearyclaw who answered. "Acatterlight is kitting!"

"Well, why did you bring her here if she was expecting?"

Moorheart was shaking and Sparkfur supported her. In his own way. He had his tail over her back and his paws on her face. She caught Gloryheart's eye and sighed.

Fallowbreeze sat next to Drearyclaw and looked pleadingly at Gloryheart.

"She needs a medicine cat."

"Eageleye is too far," Drearyclaw whispered. He buried his face in Fallowbreez's fur.

Fallowbreeze looked at him with those pleading eyes again.

"Alright, I'll fetch Jasminescent. Afterwards you can wait in the camp." He took another huge breath. "And you are welcome to leave or stay as long as you like."


	22. I can be romantic

Thanks all reviewers! Namely Hawktail, Wood Cats and ligersrcool! I'm so glad you like the plot.

Gloryheart leaped through the forest as if he had grown wings. The camp was in sight.

"Jasminescent!" he yelled, feeling his lungs creaming for him to stop running.

"Gloryheart! Are you alright?" she said coming towards him.

A wave of relief swept over him.

" I'm fine. There's a Windclan cat, Scatterlight. Kitting in our territory."

"What? Where?"

He couldn't move anymore. "Follow my scent trail. Send Mallowleaf and Fallowbreeze back with kits once they are born. I think it is important that they get the shelter they need in the nursery. It's cold and shelter is essential."

She flicked her tail; to show she had heard and raced into the darkness. He felt a tail on his shoulder. Rattletail.

"Hey, Gloryheart. What's up?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you thought about having a mate?"

"Never really."

"Ah, well. Good to know."

Briarlight and Silverwhisker came towards him.

"Gloryheart, Gloryheart dear, come to the elders den. We're in need of a good story or two. Our topic: what in StarClan is going on here?"

Gloryheart purred. His grandparents were more important to him than his real parents.

Hickoryclaw and Rattletail joined them as he retold the night's events.

Gloryheart blinked in the early sunlight. Sunlight! He had been asleep that long? He stepped outside, careful not to wake Briarheart and saw Drearyclaw standing outside the nursery with Moorheart. He growled inwardly. Why was that good for nothing tom still here? On second look, he realized it was not Moorheart but Fallowbreeze next to Drearyclaw. He ignored them. He would speak with them later.

"Gloryheart!" Bittenstar hissed.

"Bittenstar, let me explain-"

"No, all I can say is you're the best deputy I could've hoped for."

"I am?"

"Yes. First of all we won. Secondly you are brilliant. We hold these cats hostage in return for more territory."

"What?"

"Yes, I sent the useless one, Sparkfur or whatever to tell his clanmates."

"That wasn't my intention at all!"

Bittenstar glared at him. "It wasn't?"

Gloryheart quickly realized that his rank would disappear like dew in the sunlight if he told the truth.

"Err, no, it wasn't. How many kits are there?"

"Two."

"My plan was to keep the one kit for Thunderclan and send the other cats back to Windclan."

"Good plan. We tell Scatter-brain that she had better tell the clan she only had one kit. Then we keep the other and no bad-side effects. It's fool proof!"

Gloryheart realized what he had done. "I'll go tell Scatterlight."

He left the den and walked towards the nursery.

"Don't!" Moorheart hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Oh, then I'd better tell you."

"Well, let's have it then, deputy."

Moorheart, let me be clear. Bittenstar sent Sparkfur to tell your leader that you will be given back in exchange for territory. And you're not angry?"

"I know that they'll get us back."

"Well that plan has changed. We'll continue our plan with an added cost. We keep one of the kits and you tell Windclan that Scatterlight only had one."

To his surprise, she shrugged. "I guess we deserve that."

"I'm glad you're taking it well."

"We try invading you and you take us in. Now we're even."

"I don't know what to say but thank you for understanding. Out of interest who is her mate?"

"No idea."

"Oh."

"I know what you're thinking. Why is Sparkfur my mate."

"I admit it, maybe a little bit. How are your kits by the way?"

"They're fine. But I thought I should tell you that he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Aren't you a little old for him?"

She cackled. "aren't I too old for you? I know that ypou and many other toms think I'm pretty."

If cats could blush, he would've.

"I guess so."

"So you admit it!"

"Well, you are pretty attractive. How old were you when you became deputy?"

Her whiskers twitched. "Changing the subject, hey? If you must know I was about Scatterlight's age. That is, a little older than Drearyclaw."

"So you are a lot older than Sparkfur."

"I'm not that old. Deputies are being made younger and younger these days. And if you must know, I did have a mate before Sparkfur."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not going to tell you. That's Windclan business."

"Okay, fine. But does Sparkfur even know that he has kits?"

"None of your business. I will tell you this though. He will never replace my first mate. For any cat, their fist one should be their last one."

"Did you have a mate already when you were deputy?"

"Yes. He asked me in the most romantic way possible. She-cats love it. He took me to a heather patch and we played in the flowers and let the sun bathe our backs," the sweet memories reflected in her eyes, "it was wonderful. And then he gave me flowers and said, 'Moorheart, my love, will you be my mate?'"

That reminded Gloryheart of something, besides Drearyclaw…Mallowleaf! He was supposed to ask her.

"Sorry, Moorheart, I have to go!"

She looked confused, like she had enjoyed talking to him.

"Mallowleaf, has anyone seen Mallowleaf?"

Shrewtail looked up at him.

"Hickoryclaw put her on hunting patrol."

"Thanks, Shrewtail."

He followed his instincts (with a little help from his nose) to where he thought Mallowleaf would be. Hickoryclaw always told him during training that the best hunting areas were the ones by borders as prey frequently came across. Windclan would not be a good idea so he would be closer to the ShadowClan border. It didn't take long to find her.

The patrol consisting of Hickoryclaw, Mallowleaf, Bumbleclaw and Wormclaw were just a few tail-lengths away.

"Hickoryclaw!"

The tom turned to look at him. "Good morning. You were asleep so I took care of the patrols this morning."

"Thank you. But I need to speak with Mallowleaf.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Mallowleaf?"

She came to him. "Come on."

Let's see, romantic, romantic…the most romantic place was probably the little patch of jasmine. He led her there and lay down.

"Come, sit."

"Thanks."

Where to begin?

"So, do you like jasmine?"

"I love the smell."

"M-me too."

Come, on, you're better than this!

He reached for a bit of the jasmine in his teeth and held it out to her.

"It smells sweet. But not as sweet as you."

Mallowleaf looked like she was on the verge of laughing.

A butterfly floated over head. He jumped up to catch it, missed and landed in the bushes. When he came out he was covered in jasmine, and some leaves in his jaws. He smiled weakly.

Mallowleaf did laugh this time.

"Enough already! Yes! I will be your mate!"

**Aww, how sweet! Okay so teacher's are working me to the bone with exams coming up so I'll update every Saturday from now at least.**


	23. I can take on responsibilities

**Thanks for liking guys! Yay! Most reviews ever and more than double the chapters!**

**Wood Cats: you want to write stories on here? Of course I'll tell you how. First of all, you must sign in on the site, then you click on New story. Fill out a bunch of things and select your document that you typed up before and want to put on the site, and you've got a story on! I hope you write one soon **

**Ligerscool: I know right? I love it when cats ask to be mates. **

Gloryheart walked proudly into camp. He had explained to Mallowleaf that they were only to tell a few close friends and make them shut up about it. They agreed that they would have kits when the time was right. Gloryheart insisted that they would only have one litter, remembering how awkward it felt waiting for Fleeingwaters to kit.

"Hey Gloryheart, when you say a few close friends…"  
" I mean only your siblings, friends and maybe your parents."  
"Fine but then you can only tell a few of your too many friends."

"Fine."

"And about the kits…"

"I told you, when the time is right."

She really did want kits badly.

He remembered his promise to Streamflower, so he would tell her first. Then he would tell Jasminescent, Rattletail and then Weatherstorm. He would like to tell everyone else he was friendly with but he knew Mallowleaf would tell Fallowbreeze and Bigtooth anyway, so that summed up at least half of whom he would've told. Oh, and he would also have to speak to Leappaw.

"Did you see Fallowbreeze anywhere?"

"She's with the Windclan tom." He told her. "See you later."  
Streamflower would be training Plumpaw today, so maybe she was at the training fight grounds.

"Streamflower, you there?"

"Hello? Over here."  
Streamflower was watching a fighting session between Plumpaw and Squirrlepaw. Brownear was there too.

"Come here for a second."

Streamflower purred. "What you need?"

"I'm keeping my promise. I am now mates with Mallowleaf."

"That's….wonderful.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just…thanks for keeping your promise. I'm sure Brownear is pleased with your decision but…"

"But?"

"I'll tell you later."

She scampered off, quickly shouting to her apprentice to try again.

Gloryheart sighed, wondering for the hundredth time if he had chosen correctly.

Commotion was raging in the camp. He heard it before he was in sight of it.

"What's going on?"

Bigtooth answered him. "Windclan's here to collect their cats. Congratulations by the way."

Gloryheart climbed up to Bittenstar's den and walked right in.

"…and that is why we are keeping either Specklekit or Frecklekit for ourselves."

Bittenstar was speaking Scarredstar with authority, but the other leader still seemed furious.

"They belong to Windclan!"

Moorheart and Drearyclaw sat uncertainly together, casting each other worried looks. Scatterlight and her daughters were there too.

"Ah, Gloryheart. So glad you could join us. Explain to this rabbit-breath that a kit is rightfully ours, it was your idea after all."

Gloryheart winced as gasps came from the Windclan cats.

"Yes, it was my idea. But Moorheart agrees, we deserve to keep one. After all, without out us you would not have any that are living and Scatterlight may be dead too."

Drearyclaw stood up angrily. "That is simple decency to help a queen and kits!"

Gloryheart was taken aback. He sounded so different.

"Well, you try to invade us!"

"You invaded us!"

"You clawed us at the border!"

"Well your-"  
"Enough! We leave today with Frecklekit and come back for Specklekit later. I assume you have a nursing queen?"  
They did not have any queens.

"Of course, but she is currently in the medicicne cat den because your filthy cats almost killed her."

Debrisleaf was expecting? Surely not? Then that means Bittenstar's lying!

The procession left, tearing Scatterlight away from a sleeping Specklekit.

"Debrisleaf isn't expecting. How are we going to feed her?"

Bittenstar shrugged. "I'll call Dampspots. She'll give her something."

Gloryheart nodded.

Mallowleaf was waiting a few tail-lengths from the den.

"What's happening?"  
"We keep Specklekit."  
"Who's going to feed her? Maybe we should have kits sooner than we thought."

He flicked his tail. "I'm going out for a while. Tell any cat you want that we're mates. Just make sure Weatherstorm knows."

With all the stealth he could muster, he tracked the Windclan patrol and was just in time to see them crossing onto their territory.

"Hey, wait!"

Moorheart turned to face him, but Drearyclaw carrying Frecklekit and Scarredstar was supporting Scatterlight. None of them even looked at him.

"Moorheart, I'm truly sorry."

"I know."  
"When Specklekit gets older ill make sure she knows her roots, and maybe she'll even want to go to Windclan."

"How can you make sure that she grows up caring? You won't be able to mentor her."

"No, but I have a few good friends who will."

"Thank you Gloryheart. I trust your queen is treating Frecklekit like her own?"  
Guilt burnt his pelt. "She is asleep now, but when she wakes up, she'll treat Specklekit like her own."

" I must bid you farewell. I shall see you at the gathering tomorrow night, fellow deputy."

Gloryheart watched the small troupe disappear into the hills that was their home. A quiet thud of paw steps approached him from behind.

"Gloryheart?"

"Hi, Streamflower. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, two things. Firstly, I think Leappaw is almost ready to become a warrior. I know you're busy but do you think you can spend a bit more time training him? He's a good young cat."

"Thanks for reminding me. I agree I haven't been training him as much as I should be and I know it's his ceremony soon but I really have a got going on, and now I'm Mallowleaf's mate. I don't see my friends enough anymore!"

"You'll get better as a deputy quickly, you are not even a senior warrior yet."

"Thanks. I am going to go train Leappaw now. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Gloryheart started to run.

"Wait!"

He halted abruptly. "Yes?"

"I can't put this off any longer."

"Yes, Streamflower?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

He felt the panic rising inside him. What could she be hiding?

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before. I should've come to you first and then told Jasminescent but…"  
"Get to the point. I promise I won't get mad."  
"Okay," she took a deep breath, "Gloryheart, I'm going to have kits."

"Congratulations. Whose?"

She fidgeted on the ground for a bit. "Well…"

**Ooh, what's gonna happen now? Whose kits is Streamflower going to have? And what do you think of Moorheart?**


	24. I know what I want

**Thanks guys for all the support ****. I got 8 reviews in one day! I'm aiming for a much higher number now.**

**Ligerscool: I chose their names 'cause I thought of Specklekit and Frecklekit sounded similar so yeah. I plan to put that to use later.**

**Wyldclaw: Thanks for reading! **

**LongLiveThorn: thanks for the cat Mossfur, she'll be used, possibly in this chapter.**

**Wood Cats: Firstly, you're half right! You find out what I mean! Secondly, I don't think you have to be a certain age since, one of the rating is for 5+. Thirdly, I really hope that you do get on here soon (If you can); I really am hoping you will write!**

She fidgeted on the ground for a bit. "Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure!"

"Huh? It's not Brownear?"

"No, I really don't want to be his mate. And the thing is, there's only one tom I've been with recently and that's you so I'm afraid and nervous what you'll think of me because I think their yours and now that you're with Mallowleaf…"  
The words poured out, she didn't even take a single breath.

"I'm sorry." She choked.

"No, it's okay."

He allowed her to press her head into his fur.

"Shh, let's go back to camp now. We can talk about our training apprentices. I'll speak to Jasminescent."

She nodded numbly. "Just don't tell any cat, especially not Mallowleaf, Brownear or my parents."  
"No cat but Jasminescent," he promised her.

"Gloryheart," Bittenstar called him over, " call the cats for the gathering."

Gloryheart nodded and yowled for them to assemble. Mallowleaf was the first to arrive and pressed against his side.

"Now we leave," Bittenstar shouted.

"Hey, Gloryheart?" Mallowleaf whispered.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I've been around Specklekit. Helping Damspots look after her, you know. She's getting stronger! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Moorherat and Scatterlight will be pleased."

He looked around him and spotted the group of apprentices. Skidpaw and Trippaw on one side and Leapppaw and Raspberrypaw on the other. They had finally made peace. Fallowbreeze was letting her be with them more, now that she had nothing to cover up for. He hoped.

"Thunderclan, let's go. Do not speak to the Windclan cats if possible."

Gloryheart stepped onto the island, seeing Mallowleaf run off to some ShadowClan cats and Rattletail to some RiverClan toms. He was about to sit down when he remembered: I'm deputy now. I sit with the other deputies.

He also realized that this would be his first gathering as a deputy.

"Hello!" Moorheart called to him waving her tail at him to come sit.

"This is the new deputy!"

The other two looked at him. Vileclaw, who had been deputy long before he was born, like Moorheart had. Then there was Iceleaopard, who had been less popular.

"Greetings Gloryheart," I am Vileclaw, Riverclan's deputy. "How are you finding it?"

"It is good, but stressful."  
He nodded, giving Iceleopard a chance to speak. "Gloryheart, is it? I'm Iceleopard."

Her voice was like honey. He would've spoken to her more when Moorheart interrupted.

"How's Specklekit?"

"Getting stronger."  
"That's good."

Then Vileclaw spoke up again.

"So what do you mean by stressful?"

"Little time to do my own thing. My friend Hickoryclaw has been a great help."

"Ah, you know what I found helpful at first?"

He shook his head.

"A mate and kits."

"A mate and kits?"

"Yes. I remember when I first became deputy I was very well, disliked because once I became deputy I changed my name from Troutsplash to Vileclaw on impulse. For some reason this brought down my reputation. I was determined to be better. So I took a mate."

"I have a mate."

"But it's the kits that you need! You spend time in the nursery with your mate and then with the kits and the whole clan loves you! Iceleopard here, was not as willing to listen but it does truly help. I can't spend a day without Mossfur."

Gloryheart zoned out. He could see Mallowleaf talking to an expecting queen. She looked so happy. He had made up his mind. He would let her have kits if she wanted them. And what of Streamflower's kits? Well, he didn't think of them at all.

"Gloryheart?"

"Hmm, what?"

Iceleopard laughed. "I said, if you have anything to ask us, you may."

"Thanks, but I think I'm pretty much fine. Although, has life gotten easier on you?"

"Much. My brothers, Snowlion and Frozentiger are still my biggest supporters but the rest are warming up to me."  
"That's good."

Vileclaw let out a loud purr. Two cats leaped onto him.

"Father, guess what?"

"What is it Troutpaw?"

"You tell him Drippingpaw!"

The cat who must've been his sister purred. "Okay! Well, mother just was talking with this one cat who talked to another cat and another cart and she knows that Racingfoot in ShadowClan…"

Gloryheart watched them, they looked so happy. A tortoise-shell and white with pretty amber eyes purred up to them. "I was going to tell!"

She then licked her mate's ear affectionately.

Yes, that would be nice.

The rest of the night went as a blur. He remembered being announced as new deputy of Thunderclan and of a couple of apprentices being named. Nothing was brought up about the Thunderclan, RiverClan incident. At the end, he saw Vileclaw with his mate.

"Come, Mossfur."

"Coming, love."

Gloryheart purred. Yes, he wanted that.

"Hey, Vileclaw?" he called.

He turned.

"Thanks."

The RiverClan deputy nodded. As they walked out, he realized that Mossfur stayed a bit behind him with her kits. The clan passed and then she followed. _It's almost like she's second deputy!_  
"Gloryheart, let's go."

Mallowleaf smiled at him. "Having too much fun?"

"No, let's go."

Iceleopard nodded to him on the way out. "If you need anything, just ask."

Gloryheart and Mallowleaf walked a way behind the rest of the clan.

"Mallowleaf? I've got a question to ask you."

"Mmm?"

"Do you want kits? I know I said we should wait but it feels right somehow."

"Oh, Gloryheart!"

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing it. We can wait."

"No, I mean I'm thrilled!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!"

The two cats walked side by side into their territory. Gloryheart smiled. Life was falling into place. Little did he know, it would soon crumble.

**Not quite as good as I hoped, but it's just to fill you in. Okay, I do know that cats generally have their kits after two moons but it may happen a bit later for some cats! Originally, he would have his kits later in the story but I decided to make it now so I must. Also, I am not going to go into detail! (Which I think you're quite grateful for)**


	25. I can make a compromise

**! I'd better let you know that exams start on the 19****th**** and I have really been procrastinating learning so you'll be seeing very little of me in this moon. Thanks to Mosspaw for the kit names, I already have names planned for Gloryheart's kits but their getting in, in a big way!**

Jasminescent finished examining and stood up. "Well, I'm happy to say that Mallowleaf is expecting and is due in two moons time. Congratulations, Gloryheart."

Gloryheart purred loudly and pressed himself against Mallowleaf and then Jasminescent.

"Mallowleaf, go tell cats so long."

Once she was out h added. "so, you're okay with this aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Me with kits and Mallowleaf and Streamflower's litter coming soon,.."  
"She's only due a half-moon before Mallowleaf! It'd Fallowfern that's soon.."

Gloryheart froze. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Fallowfern's expecting her kits in less than a moon's time."

"What?"

"Fallowfern. You're sister. Is going to have kits."

"Are you sure? Whose?"

"She didn't tell you? And you haven't noticed? Wow, you really are a great brother."

"Whose?"

"I don't know. Maybe Bigtooth's?"

Gloryheart didn't want to think about the likely answer. He raced out.

"Where are you going?"

But he didn't even look back. He was dashing, faster than any hawk. All the while, hoping, no praying that they were Bigtooth's. The Windclan border was in sight now. And he saw two cats sitting there. What were the chances that it was Bigtooth?

"Drearyclaw!"

The tom had no time to defend himself.

"What are you doing to my sister?!"

"I-"  
Gloryheart didn't want to hear it.

"Gloryheart please!"

"What now Fallowbreeze? I give you chances and now you betray me by having his kits?!"

"Specklekit needs a mother."

"Please! You were expecting long before we even got her! You fought in the battle, you acted as if everything was normal but I was a fool to think that you would listen to me. I failed you, I failed us both. I should've seen."

He was circling her now. He wouldn't hurt her but he would make sure that she felt the pain. "Do you have any idea what horror you caused to my reputation as deputy? The cat whose sister has half-clan kits?"

Drearyclaw stood up calmly. "Please, don't take this out on her."

"Drearyclaw-"  
"It's alright, my sweet. Go back to camp and make yourself a space in the nursery."

Gloryheart waited until she had gone.

"Well, Drearyclaw? Are you proud of yourself?"

'No. I got her into trouble."

"Right you did!"

"But it doesn't have to be like this. Don't tell."

"I won't. But if Bittenstar asks than I will have to."

"Very well."

"What do you know about responsibility? To lie and keep secrets for someone you love?"

"More than you will ever know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do you want Fallowbreeze to take the blame?"

"Alright, fine. Scaterlight took a mate with a rogue tom called Drake, and I kept her secret all the way through. And then Moorheart's secret is also safe with me."

"Go on."

He twitched his ears, realizing he said too much. "I'll tell you some other time. I really must get back." "Alright, at the next gathering then. Or I'll reveal your friend's secret."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Only a quarter-moon later it happened. Gloryheart was out on patrol, when he heard a dreadful screech. He followed the sound to half-way to the Windclan border.

"Gloryheart, help me! Fetch Jasminescent or Dampspots."

He nodded though reluctant to leave her alone.

"Go!"

He didn't have to go far.

"Gloryheart, what's going on? I heard screaming."

"Fallowbreeze is kitting."

She nodded and raced off. "Fetch raspberry leaves."

"Right." Not that he knew what raspberry leaves looked like.

His heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to leap out completely.

"Dampspots, what do raspoberry leaves look like?"

The medicine cat didn't acknowledge his presence at all. Just lay still. He prodded her. She didn't move. He turned her over. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't breathing and red juice stained her mouth. The juice of death berries.

"Leappaw! Rattletail, anyone!"

Hickoryclaw rushed inside. "What's going on?"

And then he saw Dampspots. "No!"

"Hickoryclaw, listen to me. Do you know what raspberry laves look like?"

He took some in his jaws. "Yes?"

"Take them to Jasminescent and Fallowfern now."

He did so, he was clever enough to put the living before the dead. Even when Waspwhisker died, he put Crashstar first.

Gloryheart had a responsibility to do. He dragged her body outside and laid it in the middle of the clearing and went to find Bittenstar.

" Bittenstyar, Dampspots is dead!"

He looked around. "What?"

"Dampspots is dead."

He stood up and looked outside, where cats were crowding around her body.

"And so she is. We shall mourn for her. Where is Jasminescent?"

"Delivering Fallowbreeze's kits."

"What timing. Okay, tell the elders to cover her body in whatever it is to keep the scent of death hidden. No, I will tell them personally. Go to your sister."

"Thank you Bittenstar!"

When he got there, she was no longer kitting. She had finished already.

"Is she?"

"She's fine."

"And the kits?"

"A tom and a she-cat."

"Fallowbreeze, what will you call them?"

His sister purred weakly. "The tom is called Littlekit, because his tail is so small. The she-cat is called Crystalkit after a Windclan cat."

She said the last part so that only he could hear it. It was dark so he couldn't see what they looked like.

The next morning he went to check on them. Jasminescent was grieving for Dampspots with Hickoryclaw. Bittenstar declared that she had killed herself out of grief for Crashstar.

"Fallowbreeze?" he called.

"She's not letting anyone see them. She's protective but Jasminescent says that it's because it's her first litter." Specklekit, who was waiting to suckle with her said wisely.

"Fallowbreeze, may I see them?" he asked.

She nodded to him ever so slightly and removed her tail and the other queens left to give her space.

Crystalkit was white with faint golden-brown markings. And the other looked just like Drearyclaw.

"It's okay, no one will notice." She said, though not belkieving it herself.

He then left, forcing himself not to get angry at her. He would not listen to Moorheat's secret from Drearyclaw. No, he'd hand over the kits to Windclan, without any regrets.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**I've started doing my harry potter fic out of request so it really is difficult to update lately! And I'm doing a quick one-shot so at this rate I'm failing exams!**


	26. I am soft-hearted

Gloryheart strolled back from the hunting patrol and went over to get some fresh kill. He was starving after that long hunt. He chose a mouse and settled down.

"Gloryheart!"

He sighed and took a quick bite of the mouse. "Hey, kits!"

"We wanna play catch the leaf like we did yesterday!" Crystalkit purred.

"Yes, we do," Specklekit agreed.

"On Gloryheart's team!" Littlekit called.

Littlekit was not so little anymore. He was a quarter moon old but was pretty big for his age, and he had the biggest admiration of him. Gloryheart played with the kits for a while, allowing them to pounce on him as he pretended to have difficulty in jumping on leaves.

His sister purred loudly and whispered something to Mallowleaf who replied something with a smile in return.

Gloryheart was surprised at himself. It was only a quarter-moon earlier he would've been happy to get rid of them, but now, he would do anything for them, particularly Littlekit.

Crystalkit got tired and she went with Specklekit to Fallowfern and Briarheart. His grandmother had done a good thing for little Specklekit. Althpugh she went to Fallowbreeze to suckle, Briarheart made a nest in the nursery and adopted Specklekit as the daughter she never had. The two got on great, and Silverwhisker told her about her mother and sister in Windclan very briefly.

Littlekit sighed. "Spoilsports!"

"We can continue playing if you really want to," Gloryheart told him.

"Really? Thanks Gloryheart! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Gloryheart was his role model, his friend, his uncle, his father and his mentor all in one.

"Gloryheart, whom is assessing Plumpaw today?" Streamflower asked.

Gloryheart shook his head to clear it. He had completely forgotten about the apprentices assessments today!

"Well, I'm assessing Squirrelpaw and Brownear is doing Leappaw so I think that maybe Bittenstar will do her."

"Wrong," Brownear said coming over, "I was supposed to assess Leappaw but I asked to rather assess Plumpaw, as you're my mate so I think you'd prefer it."

Streamflower couldn't meet his gaze. "Thanks for volunteering Brownear," she mumbled.

"So who's going to do Leappaw?"

"That'd be me," Rattletail grinned. "I asked. I thought I'd tell you all about it afterwards, Gloryheart."  
"That's great. Let's start, then?"

The apprentices were bouncing with excitement.

"Do mine again!" Leappaw shouted.

"Leapfrog! Leapfrog!" the other two chorused.

"Guys, we're about to start. You may talk to your mentors quickly."

Leappaw padded over.

"Gloryheart, you've been the best mentor ever!"

"Thanks, I know you'll make e proud."

"I will." He paused. "I wish Ebonyflower could've seen this."

_So do I._

"She's proud too."

"For your kits!" Plumpaw purred.

"Streamflower smiled. "If I have a she-cat that looks like you, I'll call her Plumpaw, but if not, then I'm sorry."

Squirrelpaw and Brownear were having a more formal conversation.

"Yes, I promise I'll remember that."

"Good. Now Gloryheart is assessing you, so make sure you catch something difficult to impress our deputy."

"I will. Thank you Brownear."

Gloryheart followed Squirelpaw carefully, as to not divert his concentration. The tom started off strong, catching the required two birds, and shortly after catching a mouse. Then he just managed to catch a sick looking rabbit, also one of the things he had to catch. But he still had to find and kill a squirrel, which he had not.

Gloryheart kept looking at the sky. It was getting later and he still had not caught that squirrel. If the apprentice failed, it would be his fault for asking him to catch a squirrel. Oh, Squirrelpaw, please hurry!

Squirrelpaw was thinking the same thing. In desperation, he climbed into a tree. Gloryheart waited below. That's it. When he came down, they would have to return to camp. But then, he heard a screeching noise. Gloryheart climbed up the tree. Was Squirrelpaw in trouble?

No. at the top, the red tom held a hawk in his beak.

"Squirrelpaw!"

He dropped the bird. "I'm sorry I didn't catch the squirrel. I'll have to try again tomorrow."

Gloryheart sighed. He had caught such a rare and difficult bird though.

"Wait. Squirrelpaw, how good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Why?"

"I'm willing to make you a warrior for catching that. It's better than any squirrel. If anyone asks, you were required to catch two birds, a rabbit and a mouse."

"Really? Isn't that cheating?"

"Only if you believe you don't deserve it."

"Then thank you Gloryheart."

"I thought so."

"Gloryheart, Streamflower, Brownear; are you satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"I am."

"Me too."

"Yes."

"Leappaw, step forward. Do you promise to observe and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. You shall be known as Leapflame, StarClan honors you for your enthusiasm and loyalty. We welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

Gloryheart cheered with the rest. Plumpaw became Plumnose, for her skill and willingness to learn and Squirrelpaw became Squirrelspring for his bravery and courage.

"Leapflame! Plumnose! Squirrelspring!"

Gloryheart congratulate his former apprentice and was about to welcome the other two when Jasminescent pulled him aside.

"Come with me."

He followed his friend through the forest and finally they stopped at the lake. It was raining lightly.

"Not a pleasant night to stand vigil, is it?"

"No."

"Why'd you drag me here?"

"Don't you love just standing in the rain? Listen to it. Smell the freshness of it, feell the texture of the mud beneath your paws. Is it not paradise?"

"Jasminescent, are you okay?"

She didn't reply. He had to admit, he didn't mind the rain. He did like the sound of it and how it made his fur feel.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Brownear."

"Brownear?"

"Yes. He thinks that Streamflower is to have his kits, or should I say, kit."

"There's only one?"

"Yes. When he finds out, he may take it out on either Streamflower or you."

"Me? We're not even sure that I'm the father of her kit!"

"Oh, Gloryheart, I wish that were true."

"What do you mean?"

The rain was getting harder but it was pleasant and he did feel relaxed.

"I just know."

Then she got up and left. Gloryheart walked through the forest for a while, alone to think about what she had said.

**Okay, again, can't update until the 26****th**** :( but it's simply necessary all the studying**


	27. I hate lying

**Hiya! I'm back with thanks to Wood Cats and Hawktail.**

"Can't we go too?"

"No," Fallowbreeze said firmly.

Crystalkit went to sulk in the nursery while Littlekit looked disappointed.

Gloryheart looked down at him gently.

"We all went through with it as kits."

Littlekit nodded but joined his sister. Gloryheart knew that it wasn't the refusal of going to the gathering that upset them. It was Fallowbreeze snapping at them.

"Fallowbreeze, you could've been nice about it."

"What do you want Gloryheart? Have you ever raised kits by yourself?"

"You're not on your own."

Fallowbreeze just hissed.

Jasminescent smiled sadly. "It's just temporary. Queens sometimes take things out on their kits."

"Yeah."

"Especially if they're finding it difficult. Some cats are natural mothers, others…let's just say they do it for their mates."

_Like I did…_

Drearyclaw was waiting for them.

"Fallowbreeze! I was worried about you. You had your kits, I see."

"Yes, she did." Gloryheart nodded.

"Wonderful."

"Two. A she-kit called Crystalkit and a tom, Littlekit."

Drearyclaw buried his face in Fallowbreeze's fur. "Thank you so much. Gloryheart…"

"You don't have to tell me anything."

He joined the deputies under the tree. Vileclaw was talking with Mossfur and was deep in conversation. Moorheart was nowhere to be seen.

"Gloryheart. Greetings, I haven't seen you at the border so you must be handling your position well."

"Yes, thanks."

"Anything going on?"

"My sister kitted and my mate's soon to as well."

"Congratulations."

"Do you think I can handle that kind of responsibility though? I mean nieces, nephews, kits and duties as a deputy?"

"I think so. I think it'll be difficult at first but my advice to you, kits are always good news." She pointed with her tail,that's my niece, Frostedpaw. I adore her."

"I know the feeling."

"Little kits looking up to you, and then they become warriors so fast."

"Yeah. One more thing: do cats have more than one mate ever?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm, a cat in my clan does."

"Don't get involved. Yes they do, but not at the same time, ever. It's disloyal."

"Oh, I'll let him know."

"Right."

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. Just ask some cat across the border if you need anything."

"Thanks. Isn't that a bit against the code?"

"You're deputy for a reason. You wouldn't be if you didn't follow the warrior code's every instruction. The warrior code is the most important thing, if we break it, it would destroy us in most cases. I believe in never lying to your leader but also that deputies should help each other."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Let the gathering begin!"

All heads turned to the leaders in the tree. Bittenstar had started.

"We have a new litter of kits, Fallowbreeze's. Their names are Crystalkit and Littlekit. That is all."

Although he stepped back and let the other leaders speak, his eyes were focused somewhere in the crowd.

Gloryheart shuddered and he felt his fur press against Iceleopard, who drew back. They grinned at each other for a second. She shook her head and blinked at him fondly.

"The gathering is over!"

"Remember, Gloryheart: _anything_ at all."

Gloryheart watched her go. He really liked her.

"Wait!"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Tell…tell Ebonflower that her siblings miss her…that I miss her and I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I will."

Gloryheart woke up feeling refreshed. He walked into the hazy light of day and looked about himself. Littlekit saw him and immediately came up to him.

"Gloryheart, look what I can do! It's not as good as yours but still, it's so awesome!"

Gloryheart smiled as his nephew trued to perform one of the moves that he had shown the young tom a few days earlier.

"Very good. I have to sort out patrols now."

"Okay, bye Gloryheart."

Crystalkit smiled at him from the nursery. He flicked his tail at her and she squealed happily. Jasminescent went into the nursery with herbs and he took that as his cue to sort out the patrols.

"Who's up for patrols?"

A number of cats gathered around him.

"Okay, Weatherstorm, Poppystem and Groundstep, you're with me on hunting. Hickoryclaw, take Wormclaw, Debrisleaf and Shrewtail to the shadowclan border. Bumbleclaw, take whoever's left to the Windclan patrol."

"Hold on, Gloryheart." Bittenstar purred icily.

"Growlingbelly, take over from Gloryheart. I want to do a bit of hunting with my deputy."

Growlingbelly flicked his tail and the patrols left.

"Come, we shall hunt by the Windclan border, out of the patrols way if possible."

The hunted in silence for a while, the trees swarmed with insects and birds but Bittenstar seemed intent on catching a mouse.

"Gloryheart, let's stop and talk for a bit."

Gloryheart sat down. "Yes Bittenstar?"

"I want to complement you."

"Thank you Bittenstar! But on what do you wish to complement me on?"

"You are a very trustworthy cat, always putting your clan and duties first. I know you'd die for me in a heartbeat. I wish to repay you and all those who have given their all."

"That is a nice idea."

"But never mind that now. I wish to discuss Fallowbreeze's kits."

Gloryheart swallowed hard. "Fallowbreeze's?"

"Yes. Crystalkit and Littlekit. Do you know why she called them that?"

"No, Bittenstar."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not. Umm, Littlekit is named as he had a small tail when he was born."

"And Crystalkit after her crystal blue eyes, I'm assuming?"

"Well, she named them at birth, before her eyes were open."

"I see. That's interesting. Crystalkit is a pretty name."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes, I knew a tom cat called Crystalclaw. Odd name for a tom, don't you think?"

"Very."

"He was in Windclan, and his mother only planned names for she cats, so he had to live with it."

"Windclan?"

"Yes, Windclan. You wouldn't happen to know who the father of the kits is?"

"N-no."

"Really? Not even a slightest hint you could give me? Who does the tom looks like?"

Gloryheart couldn't breathe.

"Fallowbreeze is very friendly with a WindClan tom cat. Well, if you're sure you don't know anything. I'm sure you're a loyal warrior to me, always following the warrior code, such as, oh, I don't know. The leader's word is law."

Gloryheart shook his head sadly.

"Drearyclaw, the Windclan tom. He is their father."

**Dramatic ending that will finish on the next chapter. I got to update before I thought I would be able to, but hey, I'm really sorry for taking so long anyway.**


	28. I must obey my leader

**I'm still the same writer! I just changed my name to Sunripple because I needed to start fresh in certain aspects of my life. Plus I wanted to be called this in the first place so, yeah. I still accept being called Primrose, Primrosebutterfly and Hermeowne.**

Bittenstar didn't look surprised. "Good Gloryheart. I knew you'd come through for me. Now there's one more thing. They're half-clan cats."

"Yes?" Gloryheart said with an ache in his heart.

Bittenstar pricked his ears and disappeared from view, indicating that he should follow. He was stalking a mouse. He leaped on it, biting into its neck, killing it.

Now Gloryheart understood. He wanted him to kill his sister's kits.

"But Bittenstar-"

"The warrior code says that my word is law."

Gloryheart couldn't bear this.

"You have until sundown to do it. But if I were you, I'd do it quickly."

No words came out of his moth. They stuck in his throat like a tough piece of freash-kill.

"The mother is more valuable to us though. I won't harm her but keep her in line from now on."

_No,no,no, this can't be happening!_

But it was happening. This was only the beginning.

Gloryheart walked back to camp slowly. It was sunhigh and the kits would be taking their nap while their mother got some time alone.

He would have to do it now, so he wouldn't have to see Crystalkit's blue eyes looking up to him in wonder and awe.

He walked into camp, his golden fur suddenly felt heavy and grey. Quietly, he walked into the nursery. Bittenstar's gaze was fixed on him, making sure that he did it. Mallowleaf and the others were not in it. Only Littlekit, Crystalkit ad Specklekit.

He took a deep breath.

Oh StarClan please forgive me!

And he bit into Crystalkit's neck, snapping it with a crunch. It was a clean wound but the blood felt sticky and choked his throat up. Littlekit's was worse. Far worse. It was just as quick and he would've felt nothing but there was blood. The red liquid slithered down his throat and made him gag.

"Very good." Bittenstar praised. He grabbed both kits by the tail and dragged them into the clearing.

"Now, I think you deserve some kind of reward."

But Gloryheart felt numb. A reward? For killing his kin? He sprinted out of camp. He ran as fast as his paws would carry him, straight to the ShadowClan border.

A young tom, an apprentice, was sitting at the border.

"You there!"

The little cat jumped.

"Fetch me Iceleopard. Now."

"What for?"

"Deputy reasons. Go, and hurry!"

As he scurried off, he couldn't help wondering if that was Ebonyflower's friend's kit. What were their names? Wonderpaw and Awesomepaw? Not quite.

"Gloryheart!" Iceleopard asked. "What's wrong?"

Gloryheart was shaking. "What happens if you disagree with your leader?"

"For a deputy, you mean? Well, you have to support him no matter what. You can advise but must obey. Why?"

"I did something…terrible."

She blinked at him intelligently. "I won't pry, but if that's what your leader asked, then you had to."

"Thanks Iceleopeard."

She started up the border but he followed her up it, still on his own territory.

"Was that Wonderpaw?"

"Awepaw actually. She happens to be my brother's apprentice. Not the father of Frostedpaw, my other brother."

"That's nice."

"Yes it is. Oh, I almost forgot. Ebonyflower has a message."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes. She wants her siblings to know that she is very, very proud of them."

"Oh."

"Uhhuh, goodbye."

Gloryheart would've liked to have said more but he shook it off. When he got back to camp he'd make sure the clan knew Bittenstar had told him to do it. But what he didn't know was that nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what was to come.

"You monster!"

"Your own kin!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Gloryheart pushed passed them and disappeared into Jasminescent's den.

She looked at him.

"You!" she hissed and kicked at him, with sheathed claws.

"What have you done, you pathetic, monstrous…fiend!"

Gloryheart let her take out her rage. Then she stopped.

"Gloryheart, what have you done?"

"I…Bittenstar told me to. I didn't have a choice."

Her face twisted with grief and sadness.

"What of the others? Will you kill your kits too?"

"No! I was ordered to do it."

She sat down and stared up at him. "This morning when you left, Littlekit came to me. He told me that he wanted to be like the greatest cat in the world: you. He looked up to you, wanted to be like you. And you killed him."

"Jasminescent, I truly am sorry."

"I know. I forgive you. But for others it may take some time."

Gloryheart knew who she meant. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Maybe. Only time will tell."

**Bittenstar's POV**

Bittenstar paced in his den. All the anger was hurled at his deputy. Good, no one would get in his way. But Gloryheart was a good cat. This was just a trial run, and he had passed. Now he could think bigger. In front of him, the little white she-cat with red stripes whimpered.

"Now, now. Remember, you keep the secret you get rewarded." He told her, his voice like poisoned honey.

"I w-want t-to go now."

"What? So soon? Stay a while longer."

He watched her shiver a bit more. "Is your name Shiverstripe? No? Then stop shaking!"

Beestripe stopped obediently, hardly daring to breathe.

"Good. Now fetch me Bumbleclaw, Wetclaw and Mousepelt."

He watched as she scampered off. His eyes flashed something like insanity for a second. Then he shook it off.

All the pretty little she-cats would be put to good use soon. The new one, Plumnose would be particularly useful. What fine kits she would have! And Mousepelt would need a new mate. Yes, that mate of his was getting far too fat.

"Hah!" he laughed out loud.

_Soon, I will have my way. Thoses pathetic mewling she-cats will be begging to come into my den._

"Bittenstar, you asked for us?"

"Yes. Beestripe go patrol or something!"

Once she had gone he purred. "Bumbleclaw, she is a beauty, don't you think?"

His eyes gleamed hungrily. "Yes."

"She's yours."

He howled like a mad wolf and ran off.

"Wetclaw. You too deserve a reward. The new warrior, Plumnose is yours. And Mousepelt,"

The cat looked frightened. "I already have a mate."

"Well, you need a new one! Take Breakingflower. She's had fine kits."

"But Meowingheart-"

"Can move on."

"Yes, Bittenstar."

Bittenstar watched him go. _And now for myself…_

**It's getting darker and darker…what do you think Bittenstar will do?**


	29. I have my good and bad moments

**Thanks Shadowwing1234 and Hawktail! So I've currently got 69 reviews! My aim is to get 100 by the end, so naturally, we still have lots to get through! Also, I don't know if the spaces I put in show up on the site, so I'm going to try put in lines.**

Gloryheart couldn't face it. Everyone avoided his eyes. He felt guilty enough already. Even Bigtooth wouldn't look at him.

"Weatherstorm, Rattletail, you're with me. Bring your apprentices."

They went to find their two apprentices and he was left standing there. How could everything siappear like dew in the sunshine over night?

"Gloryheart?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

It was Beestripe. "Can I go with you?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

He was surprised. He hadn't gone anywhere near the other cats, particularly the nursery because no cat would speak to him. Would she ask him why he did it? No that wasn't her style. But then again… she wasn't acting like herself lately.

"Okay."

Weatherstorm and the others came up behind him. "Rattletail, you lead."

His friend looked surprised but didn't object. Gloryheart fell in step by step with Beestripe.

"What is it?"

"It's Bittenstar."

"What about him?"

"He's changed you."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I wasn't finished. He also trusts your judgment. So maybe you can convince him of something?"

"Convince him to do what?"

"Yesterday, he assigned mates."

"What?"

"He told me that I had to be Bumbleclaw's mate or he'd hurt me. He's giving Plumnose to Wetclaw and he's making Mousepelt take a new mate, Breakingflower."

"That's ridiculous. You must have been dreaming. Both Mousepelt and Breakingflower have mates already."

"I know but he said that 'Meowingheart will get over it,'"

Gloryheart shook his head. "I don't think he actually meant that. Look, Beestripe, I've got other things to do, so can you please go hunt with the rest of the patrol?"

He turned away from them, he heard Weatherstorm ask where he was going but he didn't bother replying. He knew what he had to do, whether he liked it or not.

"What are you doing on our territory?"

"I'm here to see Drearyclaw."

The cat looked confused. "Drearyclaw?"

"Yes, Drearyclaw! It's urgent."

The cat flicked his ears. "You're coming to camp with us."

"Gloryheart!"

Gloryheart looked beside him. "Hello Sparkfur."

"Gloryheart take away more kits?"

He felt an ache in his heart. "Don't worry Sparkfur, I won't do it again."

The Windclan camp was mostly empty. The leader was in the middle of it.

"Wildthorn, what have you brought us?"

"Thunderclan's deputy."

"Did Bittenstar send you?"

"No."

Wildthorn twitched his whiskers. "Then what are you here for?"

"I need to speak with Drearyclaw."

Scarredstar looked confused. "About what?"

"Specklekit."

"Then, Scatterlight and Moorheart will want to listen. As will I."

"No. just Drearyclaw."

"Wildthorn, find him." He looked at Gloryheart in the eye. "Why just Drearyclaw?"

"He was there when she was kitted."

"And the others?"

"I don't want to upset Scatterlight and Moorhear."

"Fine."

Gloryheart was surprised at himself. He hadn't expected Scarredstar to fall for it.

As if he had read Gloryheart's mind he said, "I don't believe that's the reason. But you're a good cat. I trust you."

"Thank you."

Drearyclaw came into camp with a very disgruntled looking cat beside him.

"I can't believe my first day as a mentor I have to-" then he saw Gloryheart. "Sorry Scuttlepaw, go join Freezepaw and Racingheart or perhaps Speedpaw and Coldsnow at the training area."

Scuttlepaw nodded at his mentor, but still looked unhappy.

"Gloryheart is Specklekit okay?" from his eyes Gloryheart knew he meant Fallowbreeze.

"Yes." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But her denmates are not." He hoped Drearyclaw would get the message.

"Fallowbreeze's kits?" Drearyclaw asked, fighting to remain calm.

"they are dead."

Drearyclaw ran away.

"what was that about?" Scarredstar asked.

"He's shocked that's all. I must go now, before I'm missed."

He walked through Windclan territory. It had started to rain. It would hide his scent and it calmed. It Mallowleaf would allow it, he'd call one of them Rainkit.

"Gloryheart!"

The golden tom looked up. "Spiderpaw? Aren't you and Daisypaw doing your assessment?"

"I just finished."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Jasminescent wants you, she says it's urgent."

His heart thudded against his chest. "What is it?"

"Streamflower is kitting. I don't know how it concerns you though. Maybe she wants you to get tips from Brownear."

"Brownear?"

"Yeah, he's been really good to her. He'll make a great father."

Gloryheart gulped. "Thanks."

He sprinted through the forest, feeling the wet leaves stick to his pelt. He knew what she wanted him for: to be the first to see if there were his as she had thought.

The camp was just ahead. He jumped down the side of one of the walls, one that wasn't high, and he got into the nursery just as Brownear stormed out.

"Brownear? Are you okay?"

"Fine. I don't see why I have to find a stick while Specklekit gets to fetch herbs."

"You're complaining about that? She knows them because she had to be fed them as a kit. She's also too small to find a big enough stick and she isn't allowed to leave camp."

Brownear snorted but went outside.

"Gloryheart?" Streamflower asked weakly.

"Yes?"

But Jasminescent forced a herb down her throat.

"There's only one kit, and it's difficult. We had to turn her around."

"Her?"

"It's a she-kit." Streamflower said, "I know it is."

Jasminescent ignored her. "If it looks like you, I'm warning you, Brownear will be furious."

"I'll take that chance."

Streamflower nodded to him and let out an awful scream. Brownear came with the stick and Specklekit with the herbs. Briarlight had told Specklekit that they died from sickness as not to upset her.

Brownear stroked Streamflower's face and as the stick snapped a kit was born. Jasminescent bit the sac and a kit came out, still a mess. Jasminescent stood in front of it, her back to them. No one could see her expression or the kit.

"It's a she-kit."

"Wonderful." Brownear purred.

"She has her mother's body shape."

"That's great let me see."

Jasminescent wouldn't move but Brownear pushed her out of the way. A little kit lay on the moss, her fur was the colour of golden sunshine with dapples and a white tipped tail.

"Run." Jasminescent whispered. "As fast as you can."

**Not one of my better chapters, sorry guys. How was your day? I spent mine crying 'cause I thought I was in a general knowledge quiz but then she told me I wasn't…yeah, I really am kindda weak. I also realized I put Swayingwillow in Windclan at first. Sorry about that.**

**These are the possible names for the kit:**

**Sunnykit**

**Ivykit**

**Tricklekit**

**Help me decide which.**


	30. I am prepared to fight

But he couldn't move. The look of Brownear paralyzed him, it was as if is gaze had turned him to stone.

"Gloryheart." He growled.

Streamflower, though very weak shakily stood up. "Brownear please! Don't hurt him."

Brownear pushed her aside with his paw and she fell to the ground.

"You don't have to do this." Gloryheart said calmly.

"Oh really? You didn't have to do this." He spat, flicking his tail at the kit. He got into a fighting position.

"Let's take this outside."

"Gloryheart, no." Jasminescent whispered but he gently moved her away.

Brownear nodded at him and they stepped into the clearing of the hollow. Cats were crowding around, Bittenstar watched from is den with interest. He had no intention of intervening.

"You knew she was mine."

"I'm sorry."

"That won't do. I want her to be mine."

"I wish I could give you that."

Brownear was circling him now. Then he sprang up without any warning and landed squarely on Gloryheart's shoulders. His claws cut into his flesh.

Gloryheart howled with anger and pain and flipped him over. The fought tooth and claw, showing no mercy. Blood poured from Brownear's shoulder and Gloryheart's ear was shredded and the blood dripped into his eye.

"Stop it!" Jasminescent screamed. But Brownear had no moral code left in him.

He had Gloryheart pinned and was about to strike his belly but Weatherstorm pushed him off, giving Gloryheart enough time to get up. He raced into Brownear's side, knocking him off his paws. Then he bit into the brown tom's neck. When he let go, he realized he could hear no sound coming from his chest.

"Brownear!" he yelled.

He had never meant to kill him. Weatherstorm was at his side instantaneously and Jasminescent had a blank look on her face. Gloryheart remembered that she was his sister. But then she shook herself and with Weatherstorm's help, they took him to the medicine den and tended to his wounds.

"I never meant for it go this far."

"I know." Jasminescent whispered. "But you had no choice. He would've killed you otherwise."

Weatherstorm nodded.

Gloryheart met her gaze. "It was not your place to interfere."

She dipped her head. "There is no need to do things alone. I could not sit and watch him kill my friend."

Jasminescent agreed. "Now you must go explain to Bittenstar. I'll go take care of Streamflower and her kit, Weatherstorm, go comfort Mallowleaf. I'm sure she's pretty traumatized."

Gloryheart stood up and went to Bittenstar's den.

"Come in Gloryheart."

The leaser was waiting for him. He pushed a vole at his paws towards him. "Eat."

Gloryheart did take a bite. And while he chewed he thought of what he had to say. He swallowed hard.

"Bittenstar, I realize you cannot have me as your deputy. That was headstrong and reckless. I will step down. But I ask you, please put Hickoryclaw in my place, he is-"

But Bittenstar silenced him. "I am proud. We need more cats like you. Cats that are not afraid to fight for their mates."

Gloryheart couldn't believe his ears. "But Bittenstar-"

"Go. Go name your kit. Though nothing too soft like 'Fluffykit'. I don't want Thunderclan giving cats names like that."

Gloryheart was confused but obeyed.

"Streamflower, Bittenstar wants me to name your kit."

But Streamflower had her eyes closed.

Jasminescent was licking the kit. "She has named it already."

"What is she called?"

"Ivykit."

Gloryheart nodded. "That is a decent name."

"Gloryheart!" Mallowleaf cried. "Oh, Gloryheart, I thought you were dead! I saw Brownear pin you to the floor and I ran away and I thought I would raise the kits alone."

"So, you're not angry that Ivykit is mine?"

"No. what's important is that you're alive and can look after our kits."

Gloryheart smiled at his mate. "Thank you."

But now he had seen something today. He had to take Iceleopard's advice. He had one true mate, and that was Mallowleaf.

Before he fell asleep that night, he brought a huge sparrow to Mallowleaf.

"You know, Mallowleaf, I always thought I'd be your mate one day. I know I made the right choice."

**Bittenstar**

He smiled, showing all his yellow, razor-sharp teeth. His deputy was doing well. He had never cared much for Brownear anyway. He was far too soft, only concentrating on finding a mate. A mate that didn't even want him. Well, there would be other cats that would want Streamflower. And soon there would be other cats I the nursery. Bumbleclaw announced that Beestripe was going to have his kits. Though only he knew that.

That would break Beestripe a little. She-cats should be there to get kits, make their mate happy and heal the toms. He had a strong opinion.

"Never again shall she-cats rule the clan. They are weak and lenient." As if to prove his point he heard Raspberrypaw talking to Fallowbreeze outside.

"It's okay that you couldn't do it. We'll try again tomorrow. Get something to eat and take the rest of the day off."

Bittenstar smelled something familiar. The scent of Murmureart.

"Don't do this," she pleaded.

But Bittenstar coolly ignored it.

He curled up and fell asleep.

In the dream he watched himself as an apprentice. His mentor was commanding him to hunt for the elders, his brother was sleeping in the shade of the trees, his parents were alive. And he was playing in the forest with Murmurpaw. That was when his life was perfect.

But Bittenstar turned away from the memories, as if they were nothing more than a kit game.

"What happened?" Murmurheart whispered.

He didn't turn, and his voice was bitter. "I changed for the better."

He woke up and went outside. There were the two warriors he had just made, sitting at the camp entrance, and a couple warriors sitting beside Brownear. He rose and strutted to those gathered around him, Gloryheart included.

"Go to sleep, you have mourned hi enough."

They seemed shocked but he really didn't care. All he knew was that he would leave his mark on the clans. He would start the revolution.

And Gloryheart would finish it.

**QOTD (is that how it's written?) – What song do you think represents this story? (I listen to music while writing so…)**


	31. I have kits

**Hawktail: Yeah, Bittenstar's gone wild!**

**Ligersrcool: Definitely against the she-cats!**

**Mammoth: thanks, I really like the song.**

**Wood Cats: as always, I'm grateful for your support**

**Snowflower3618: yeah, it works well, thanks! **

"Gloryheart, help me!" Mallowleaf screeched.

Gloryheart gently stroked her face with his tail. Jasminescent was there too, a bunch of herbs at her paws. Ivykit, only half a moon old, watched from outside the den with Streamflower and Specklekit, whom she was looking after.

"is Mallowleaf going to be okay?" Specklekit asked Streamflower.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Streamflower told her. Her eyes were dead and distant. She had gotten sick and was coughing a lot.

Gloryheart didn't care about them at all at the present moment. Mallowleaf was far more important.

"Gloryheart, fetch me a stick." Jasminescent instructed.

Gloryheart trusted her and went to find one. He broke one off the bush outside and when he returned, Bigtooth was sitting outside nervously.

"Gloryheart? Do you think I can go in? I really want to be a role model to your kits. If you don't mind."

Gloryheart remembered Littlekit.

"Of course."

He gave Mallowleaf the stick and waited anxiously. Lying beside her was Jasminescent.

"Sometimes encouragement works best. Bigtooth, find more raspberry leaves. They look like the ones next to my paws."

Bigtooth dashed out of the den. A wave rippled through Mallowleaf. "Quick, the first kit is coming."

Gloryheart heard the stick snap between her jaws as a kit rolled out. Jasminescent bit open the sac and started licking it the wrong way. Bigtooth came in and took over. Gloryheart wasn't concentrating on the kit. Mallowleaf was most important at this moment in time.

Then Specklekit bounced in. "I can help!" she squealed. "I watched Streamflower's."

Jasminescent nodded at her. The next kit slid out. Specklekit did as Bigtooth and licked the kit's fur the wrong way.

"One more."

"Make it quick." Mallowleaf whispered.

Jasminescent twitched her whiskers. "That is up to you."

It took a while for the last kit to come but finally three kits were being licked.

"All are breathing." Jasminescent said. Gloryheart felt relieved as he heard the rise and fall of Mallowleaf's chest.

"What do they look like?" Mallowleaf asked, her eyes were closed.

"The first is a tom kit, and he looks like you but he's got Gloryheart's dapples. The second is also a tom that is a replica of the first one, just with spots rather than dapples. The last and the smallest is a she-kit. Golden but with Mallowleaf's exact shape and no dapples."

Gloryheart looked at them. The smallest may have been the runt but she had spirit. She was already trying to walk to her mother, her little legs kicking out behind her as she could not yet stand.

"What do we call them?" Gloryheart asked as they suckled.

Mallowleaf smiled, her eyes resting on the largest. "I think Bigkit after Bigtooth. If you want, that is."

Gloryheart wouldn't have agreed but Bigtooth looked so happy and he hadn't gotten angry when he had murdered the other kits.

"Okay."

"The other tom will be Spottykit. And the she-kit-"

"I want to call her Rainkit."

"Okay. That's a beautiful name. I guess Dawnkit will have to wait for the next litter."

Next litter? They had agreed to only one!

But Gloryheart left it at that. He was in no mood to argue over that now.

Jasminescent praised Specklekit fondly.

"You know," she said to Gloryheart, "if she wouldn't be such a great warrior, I'd make her my apprentice."

"Yeah."

"You know, you should mentor Ivykit."

Gloryheart choked. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because, because…I want to mentor Specklekit."

Jasminescent shook her head. "I know the real reason. But I won't press you."

"you're the best friend a cat could've asked for."

"I know. I'm a little insulted you didn't name your kits after me!"

"Sorry! I would've called one Mouseskit but that would sound stupid! And besides, I did in a way. I called my she-kit Rainkit. And you taught me t love the rain."

She smiled. "Thanks for trying."

"Well she wants another litter, so it'll be Dawnkit, Mouseskit and Jasminekit."

"Another litter? Gloryheart, I don't think she should."

"Why? Everything went well didn't it?"

"Only because she's young and youth brings strength. I don't think she could handle that again."

"Then tell her that. To be honest, I don't want another litter either."

"Good. If you did, it would make it look like all you cared about was kits. Weatherstorm would be upset."

"Right. Thanks Jasminescent. I need rest now."

"You need rest? Oh fine, Mallowleaf just had kits and you're the one who needs rest. Honestly Gloryheart, if you were the she-cat, I think you'd be dead by now!"

Gloryheart played with Bigkit, Rainkit and Spottykit gently. Only Spottykit had his eyes, the others had Mallowleaf's. They were all strong and healthy and that was the important thing.

Specklekit was playing too. He wanted to get to know her. He would ask Bittenstar today. He had said that he should be rewarded so this would be it. He didn't have to wait long. The leadr came towards them and the its raced off to play with Bigtooth.

"Gloryheart."

"Bittenstar," he dipped his head, "I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I wish to mentor Specklekit."

"And you shall. But that is what I wanted to talk about."

"I don't understand."

"Mentoring is a challenging job. So I want an apprentice to be mentored by the whole clan. Whoever is ready to, will take the apprentice on."

"I don't know if that would work."

"It will. No cat will be left out. Everycat will get a chance to mentor."

"Very well."

"Do not mention this to anyone. At her apprentice ceremony, I will tell the clan. Oh, and Beestripe is going to have kits."

Beestripe? With whom?

Bit Bittenstar was halfway across the camp, going for his usual afternoon hunt.

Gloryheart washed his kits play. His kits. Not Ivykit, she was not his. Specklekit too, was the clan's kit so he was like her father. He imagined what they would look like with Beestripe's red stripes. Somehow it wasn't right. She would've told him. It just seemed so unlikely and suspicious. He shook it off. He was only being paranoid, right?


	32. I must know the truth

Bittenstar had called a clan meeting. The cats below him were waiting anxiously. What could he want so early this morning? Yes, Cloudtooth had died but he had announced that already last night. Specklekit was only three moons old, so it couldn't be her ceremony, could it?

"Attention, cats of ThunderClan! I must announce a couple of happy things and a sad one. Firstly, Cloudtooth has died and his younger brother Greytail tells me that he wishes to take his place.

Gloryheart looked at Greytail. His expression said otherwise, like he hadn't heard of this before.

Bittenstar didn't even give the proper ceremony. "StarClan willing, may you have many moons of rest. From now on you shall be known as Slowstep."

Greytail, or Slowstep did not look happy. At all. But he didn't object as the clan called his name.

"And we have three new cats entering the nursery. Beestripe, Plumnose and Breakingflower. Meowingheart as Breakingflower's former mate, I hope you will take charge of building a bigger nursery. The apprentices will help him."

He ended the meeting and Slowstep came up to him with his grandparents behind him.

"Gloryheart, this is ludicrous! I never asked to become an elder, and I certainly never asked to be called Slowstep!"

"Well, go discuss it with Bittenstar." Gloryheart said, ignoring his grandparents. "I have patrolling to do."

"Weatherstorm, Debrisleaf, Groundstep, you're coming on a hunting patrol with me."

"Gloryheart, what's going on?" Weatherstorm asked. "You're not yourself."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She stood back.

"I'm sorry. I am so tired and stressed."

She nodded. "I'll lead this patrol. Go be with Mallowleaf and your kits."

He nodded. "Thanks."

It just so happened that they were asleep in the elders den, as Meowingheart and the apprentices were re-doing the den in hopes to make it big enough to fit five queens and as many kits as they could have. And they did it with a lot more grumbling than building.

Mallowleaf and the other queens were helping and so was Specklekit. Meowingheart was ignoring Breakingflower at all costs.

"Hey Mallowleaf," Gloryheart purred. "Do you need any help?"

"You can help the apprentices. Plumnose insists on making it pretty with flowers and leaves, like they use shells and feathers in RiverClan."

"And they're on flower duty?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Do you know whose kits the new three are expecting?"

"No."

Gloryheart drifted over to the apprentices. "Okay, guys, I want Trippaw and Skidpaw to find more flowers in the forest. Nothing poisonous. Raspberrypaw can help me with the ones we have here."

Fallowfern's apprentice nodded and began wind them around the current standing nursery walls. Gloryheart was about to make conversation when he heard Meowingheart and Breakingflower behind the nursery.

"I'm sorry!"

"What? That I wasn't good enough for you that you had to go take Mousepelt? Maybe I should go be mate's with his former mate, and we can have useless kits together."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, really? So Trippaw, Skidpaw and Raspberrypaw aren't enough for you?"

He stalked off. Gloryheart watched him go and saw Breakingflower, usually so string and brave, fall down in ruins.

"Breakingflower?" he nudged her gently to her feet. "What's all this?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. If cats could cry, she'd be swimming in tears.

"I didn't want to but Bittenstar made me."

"Bittenstar?"

"And Mousepelt isn't happy either."

"Maybe I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

Gloryheart sighed and went back to weaving in flowers. Raspberrypaw looked sad too, like she didn't think it was fair that her parents weren't together. And she glared at her mother as if hoping that the kits inside her would die. Is that how his kits felt about Ivykit? No. They had no idea what she was to them. But a new thought formed in his head. Beestripe was right. She was forced to be mates with Bumbleclaw. And that probably meant that Plumnose was forced to be mates with one of Bittenstar's other friends. Wetclaw.

This wasn't right. He would need a medicine cat's advice on this. "Raspberrypaw, can you manage on your own? Thanks."

He trotted to Jasminescent and called a quick greeting.

"Jasminescent, these cats. Do you know who their mates are?"

"That's confidential."

"Bittenstar is forcing them to mate with his friends."

"Look Gloryheart, I'm really busy so get some sleep and it will all go way. "

"I'm serious! Ask Breakingflower."

"Later."

He hissed in frustration. She was supposed to be his best friend and she thought he was making it up!

"But," Jasminescent said quietly, "if he is, there's nothing I can do. I can only advise him on health risks and dreams and anything else only if he wants me to, and there's no omen from StarClan so I wish I could so something but I'm unable to."

"It's alright. I'll try convince him, but at the end of it all, I have to support him."

This is so unfair! It's probably against the warrior code. Somehow.

"Can we play with you?" Bigkit asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Spottykit squeaked.

Rainkit too, smiled happily.

Honestly, this was not a good time to be playing with his kits. Specklekit and Ivykit were sitting aside, watching. He sighed. Even if he didn't consider Ivykit to be his, she was still a kit. "Come play."

They looked overjoyed. Well, at least the kits seemed to respect him. While he swished his tail backwards and forwards, memories spilled into his mind from his own kit-hood.

He was playing with Bigkit, Beekit and Brownkit. Mallowkit and Jasminekit were asleep. They all chased his father's tail. Then Bittenstar came to talk to them.

"You know, Glorykit, Bigkit and Brownkit will be big strong warriors one day." He said silkily, "and Beekit will be a mother, a very good one."

Beekit's hackles lifted. "But I want to be a strong warrior!"

"No, Beekit. She-cats are meant to be queens and have kits."

Then he stalked off, leaving Beekit confused.

Gloryheart shook himself back to the present. Surely Bittenstar wasn't against she-cats? Then he remembered that he had mentored Weatherstorm.

"Sorry kits. I've got something very important to do."

**For some reason I imagine Meowingheart with an accent. Anyway, last night was prize giving and although I didn't win trophies :( I did really well so yay! :D :D :D. And I got an iPad as reward so double yay and cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
